


When Love and Hate Collide

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: Anger, Blackmail, Cancer, Child Loss, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, F/M, Forced Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the line between love and hate is thin. This is true. Especially with Orlando and Sienna. She hates him. He loves only himself. Until a tragedy and an angel connect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that the Orlando in this story is a ginormous douche bag. I got tired of all the nicey nice ways he was being written..because let's face it no one if perfect.
> 
> Most of this story if mature...but chapters 12 and 13 get a little bit rougher. I will note when this occurs.
> 
> I would like to know if anyone is reading it. Just curious. Leave me something if you stumble upon it!!
> 
> ~Alie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice to know if anyone is reading this. I know it's a little old. But alas this story was my baby. I put my heart and soul into it.

CHAPTER 1 

Sienna wiped the tears from her eyes and she looked down at her best friend. Jenny was lying in a hospital bed, dying; waiting for the cancer to finish its job on her. Sienna couldn’t believe what was happening. Jenny couldn’t die. She just couldn’t. Not when she had so much to live for. Not when she had a precious three year old little girl to take care of. 

Her eyes flooded with tears as she thought about Adriana Jordan. Sienna loved her like she was her own. And when Jenny got sick, soon after Adriana was born, Sienna took over the roll as mother. Adriana was a strong little girl, but she missed her mommy. So did Sienna. 

She looked back down at Jenny when she saw her move. She stood up from the chair had been in everyday for the last three weeks and walked over to the bed. Sienna put her hand on Jenny’s forehead. 

“Enna?” Jenny said quietly. 

Sienna smiled. “I’m here JenJen. Are you in any pain or anything?” 

Jenny shook her head and smiled. “No. They have me on so many drugs I either can’t feel anything or I don’t care.” 

Sienna tried to laugh, but looked away as she started crying again. She looked back when Jenny grabbed her hand. 

“Hey, I thought we had a deal. No tears.” 

Sienna shook her head. “YOU said that. Not me.” 

Jenny laughed a little. “How’s Adi?” 

Sienna grabbed the chair she had occupied minutes ago and pulled it close to the bed. “She misses her mommy. She wants to see you Jenny.” 

Jenny shook her head with more force than one would think she had considering.. “No. I don’t want her to see me like this. That’s why I didn’t  
want to stay at home. I want her to remember me the way I was three weeks ago. The last time she saw me.” 

Sienna sighed. Three weeks ago. It seemed like so long now. Jenny and Adriana had been outside building snowmen and a snow fort. The plan was that they were going to attack Sienna after lunch. That never happened. Jenny had lain down for a nap and when Sienna and Adriana went to wake her, they couldn’t. Sienna immediately called nine- one-one and Jenny’s parents. 

Adriana had been staying with her grandparents for the last three weeks but was insisting upon seeing Jenny. Jenny wouldn’t budge on this point. 

“Jennifer..” She started her speech, but was interrupted when a knock on the door came and Jenny’s doctor entered. 

“Miss Mathis, how are we feeling this afternoon?” 

Jenny smiled. “With my hands.” 

Sienna laughed as she continued to wipe the never ending tears off her cheeks. Jenny had kept her sense of humor during this whole thing and for that Sienna was glad.  
Dr. Jacob’s smiled and squeezed Jenny’s hand. “Good to know. But are you in any pain or uncomfortable in any way?” 

Jenny closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m just tired. That’s all.” 

The doctor looked up at Sienna. “Maybe she should sleep some more.” 

She started to get up to leave with the doctor when Jenny stopped her. 

“No. All I have been doing is sleeping and resting. Please. Let her stay.” 

The doctor smiled at her. “Ok but kick her out when you want to sleep. Her constant vigil here isn’t probably the healthiest for her.” 

Jenny smiled. “Will do. Thank you doctor.” 

Dr. Jacob’s shut the door behind her Sienna sat back down. 

“Enna can you sit me up. I am so sick and tired of laying down all the time. I mean I am going to be spending eternity in that position, I might as well sit up while I can.” 

“Jen I hate when you joke like that.” Sienna said fluffing the pillows behind her head. 

Jenny smiled. “I know. But I don’t laugh, I am going to cry and that is not going to do me or anyone else any good.” 

She stopped to take a few breaths and Sienna marveled again at her strength all the while watching, knowing that any breath that Jenny took could be her last. 

“What’s the date, Enna?” Jenny asked, eyes still closed. 

“May seventh.” 

“Hmmm. Damn.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t think I am going to make it to the Troy premier.” 

Sienna rolled her eyes. Why Jenny insisted pm carrying a torch for that man she would never know. Yes he was hot. Charismatic? Yes again. But beyond that he was just a rich Hollywood jackass. 

“It will probably suck anyways.” Sienna had never given much stock in his acting either. As far as she was concerned he just highly paid eye candy and that was it. 

Jenny laughed, causing herself to lose her breath and start chocking. Sienna jumped up. 

“Jen! Are you ok?” 

She nodded. “Yea. It’s just your hatred of a man that you never met. Makes me laugh a little.” 

“Pfft. I know enough thank you.”  
“Alright. Enough about him. How about we watch out favorite pirates?” 

Sienna smiled. Pirates of the Caribbean was their favorite movie. Jenny went into remission a week before it came out and to celebrate they went and saw it twenty two times. Ten of them with Adriana. They were going to celebrate Jenny’s one year of remission by going to see Troy. That wasn’t going to happen. 

She put the movie in and hit play on the remote. 

“Adi is going to call in about an hour to say goodnight.” 

“I miss my little girl so much. The worst thing about this is leaving her. And you. And my parents.” 

Sienna got up on the bed and laid down next to her. “I know honey. I know.” 

They sat in silence, as the movie started. 

“Hey there’s your captain Enna.” Jenny said smiling at the TV. Jack Sparrow had become an obsession that Sienna couldn’t get rid of. As soon as she had seen him on the boat, she had fallen instantly in love. 

The phone rang and Sienna answered it. 

“Hello.” 

“Aunt Enna?” 

“Adi baby. Hi. How are you?” 

“I miss mommy.” 

Sienna blinked back tears and looked down at Jenny who was looking up at her. She squeezed her hand. 

“Well, you can talk to her. I am sitting right next to her sweetie.” 

Sienna handed the phone to Jenny and went to the rest room. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Three weeks of hell and she was ready to break down. She was losing the only friend, family really, that she had ever known. 

“Keep it together, Sienna.” She said to her reflection. She took coulple deep breaths and went back out. 

Jenny looked up at her with unshed tears. 

“I love you to honey. Remember look out at the moon and I am looking too.” 

Jenny handed the phone to Sienna to hang up and she started crying. Sienna put her arm around Jenny. 

“It’s so damned unfair Enna.” 

Sienna kissed the top of her head. “I know honey. I know.” 

Jenny finally calmed down, and they turned their attention back to the movie. After another half hour Sienna noticed that Jenny was asleep so she was going to get up and move to the chair but was stopped by Jenny. Who in fact was not asleep. 

“Enna.” She said softly 

“Jen are you ok?” 

She swallowed and opened her eyes. “Enna you have to promise me..” She stopped taking a few deep breaths. 

“Jenny, don’t do this now.” 

“Sienna I have to do this now. Promise me that you will get in touch with Adi’s dad. She deserves to know him.” 

Sienna stood up. “Don’t ask me that.” 

Jenny looked directly at her. “If you are my best friend you will find him. You will tell him about Adriana.” 

‘Damn her’, Sienna thought to herself before agreeing. “I promise, but..” 

Jenny shook her head. “No buts. Get a hold of Orlando. My lawyer will help.” 

She stopped talking, to try and catch her breath. 

“And one more thing. Go see Troy. You know you want to.” 

Sienna gave a small laugh and laid down next to her and put her arms around her. 

“I love you JenJen.” 

“Love.” 

She stopped losing breath more quickly this time. 

She looke up at Sienna. “Love you too. And Adi. Tell her. Make sure she knows.” 

“I will.” 

“Thank you.” 

And that was the last thing Sienna Williams best friend Jenny Mattis said. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and held onto Jenny a little longer. She sighed. As that best friend she would find Adriana’s dad. She would contact Orlando Bloom. Even if it killed her to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. On gaurd, Mr. Bloom.

Chapter 2 

Orlando tapped his foot on the floor making sure that Fiona was picking up on his annoyance. She had called him into her office stating that it was “urgent” and that he should get in the office as soon as possible. Now he was sitting there waiting for her to get off the phone. He had been waiting forty five minutes and Orlando didn’t wait for no one. He looked as his watch and sighed audibly making sure that she heard him.

Fiona looked up and falter at the contemptuous look on Orlando’s face. “Listen, I will call you back in ten, I have a client I have to deal with.” 

She hung up the phone and looked at him from across her desk. 

“I’m just a client now is that it, love?” He asked with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

She nodded. “Yes. Since you decided to become an ass you are.” 

Orlando rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What was so damned important that I get down here right away for? Scripts?” 

He hadn’t been offered a part in a few months. Thankfully Troy was coming out and he was finishing up Kingdom of Heaven. The only thing that he was doing in the foreseeable future was Pirates of the Caribbean two. Fiona was definitely slacking. Maybe he needed a new agent. 

“In your dreams. Seems as though your prima donna attitude has turned many studios and directors off. So no. I don’t have any scripts for you to look over. I did however get this letter. Certified. From a law firm in Boston, Massachusetts.” 

She handed him the letter and sat back in her chair watching him. Wondering for the millionth time what happened to him. 

He looked at the letter. He didn’t know anyone in Boston. Well, Dom was in Boston filming but other than that, he knew no one. He ripped it open and began to read it. 

_Mr. Bloom,_

We are contacting you on behalf of Jennifer Mathis. As the lawyers for her family and interests we have been advised to inform you that you are to be present at the reading of Miss Mathis will. It will be on May 25, 2004. 

Please call the number above to let us know of your intentions. 

Sincerely,

Jacob R. Sturges 

 

After a few moments Fiona sighed. “Well?” 

 

He handed her the letter and she did a quick perusal of its contents. 

“I don’t even know anyone in Boston.” 

Fiona looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Orlando met a lot of people. He pretty much “knew” every woman he had ever come in contact with. She would bet her life that it had something to do with one of those women. 

“Oh I am sure you know them Bloom. You just don’t remember.” 

Orlando scowled at Fiona’s not so subtle jab at his lifestyle. Then he smiled. His cocky, know it all smile that let her know that he didn’t care what she thought. She was paid to get him movie rolls, not critique his life. 

“Now, now. Fiona is that any way to talk to your biggest money maker?” 

Fiona continued to scowl. ‘Biggest ass maybe’ she thought to herself. 

“Are you going?” She asked changing the subject.

Orlando shrugged. He really had nothing else to do. Not for a few weeks when he had to back on the set for Kingdom. He picked the letter back up. ‘Jennifer Mathis.’ The name didn’t ring any bells. Why would he be asked to go to the reading of her will? 

“What the hell. Why not. I could hang with Dom for a couple weeks. I am curious to see what this is all about.” 

He stood up and took the letter off of Fiona’s desk. 

“They sent a round trip ticket. Open dated.” She handed him the ticket. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the ticket and then threw it back down on the desk. 

“Coach? I think not. I’ll get my own thank you. Want me to call you and tell you what this is all about?” He asked, holding up the letter. 

Fiona looked up at him. There had been a time when she would have cared a great deal. But lately she couldn’t give two rats’ asses. “If you feel like it.” 

Orlando folded the letter and put it in his pants pocket and put his hands on her desk. He leaned down at looked at her. 

“You hate me don’t you?” He asked quietly. 

Fiona swallowed a little afraid. But she looked him directly in the eyes. “I hate what you’ve become.” 

Orlando laughed, stood upright and left the room without saying a word, leaving Fiona shaking her head and staring at a closed door.

~ ~ ~  
ONE WEEK LATER 

Sienna glanced at her watch. ‘The Ass’, as she started calling him, was late. And that didn’t surprise her in the least. Really, what could she expect from someone like him? She jumped when the buzzer sounded. 

“Yes Stacy?” 

“Mr. Bloom is here, Mr. Sturges.” 

“Thank you. Let him in.” 

Sienna willed herself not to look when the door opened. 

“Sorry I’m late.” 

It took everything not to snort at that. She bet he was never sorry for anything. 

“Well then let’s get down to business. Please sit.” Mr. Sturges pointed to the seat next to her. 

Orlando took the seat next to the girl who hadn’t even bothered to look up at him yet. 

“Mr. Bloom this is Sienna Williams. Sienna..” 

She raised a hand to stop him. “I know. Orlando Bloom. Pleased to meet you.” 

She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it in his own, making eye contact. He was taken back at the cold look in her eyes, so he gave her one of his ‘never fails to make them swoon’ smiles and was double shocked to those eyes get even colder, belying her ‘pleased to meet you’. 

“Now Sienna. Orlando. I have to give you these first.” He handed them each a letter. 

Sienna blinked back tears as she gazed at the familiar handwriting on the envelope. A letter from Jenny. She opened it, aware of Orlando’s eyes on her the whole time. 

_'Enna,_

Girl, I know you must be pissed right about now. Even writing this I am smiling, picturing you shooting daggers at him. Enna, honey be open minded. The Orlando I knew, the one that I conceived Adi with is not the same Orlando that is the room with you right now. But I know he is there somewhere. He just has to find himself again. I believe that Adi will help him find his way back. So will you dear.'

‘What the hell did she mean by that?’ Sienna asked herself, not wanting to help Orlando with anything. 

_'Be happy. I love you Enna. Kiss my little girl for me and give my love to mom and dad._

Love

JenJen'

She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She missed Jenny so much. Orlando was watching Sienna read her letter and could see the grief etched on her face. Whoever this Jennifer Mathis was, it was obvious that Sienna loved her. 

He sighed and opened his letter. A picture fell out. He picked it up and his mouth dropped open. It was like looking at a picture of himself. If he had been a girl. He flipped it over. Adriana Jordan. Age Three. He picked up that letter and started reading it. 

_'Orlando,_

You are probably wondering what this is all about. There really is no other way to say this than to come right out with it. The picture you are holding is my daughter Adriana. Adriana Jordan. And she’s yours too.'

Orlando blinked and re-read the last line. ‘His daughter?!?!?!’ 

_'I don’t know if you remember me or not. I hope you do. I hope you haven’t lost so much of yourself (like you were worried you would) that you have forgotten everything important.'_

Sienna leaned over as she saw Orlando lose all color in his face. She was afraid he was going to faint. She touched his hand out of common human concern. 

“Mr. Bloom?” 

He jerked his had away. Jennifer Mathis. It was her. Jenny Lynn. He grabbed the arm of the chair and continued reading. 

_'I know we were only ‘together’ for a few days. Three to be exact.'_

It was all coming back to him. He had been in New Zealand. Doing pick-ups for Fellowship. He had gone bungee jumping and met Jenny. She was doing the “goddamn thing on a goddamn dare.” She was supposed to do it before she left New Zealand and that had been only three days away. They spent those three days together. No promises. No commitments. No nothing. But he remembered it as the last time he had anything close to normal with a woman. 

_'I know we didn’t make any promises. Just two people enjoying themselves. And maybe it was a bad decision to not tell you about Adi. I will forever be sorry for that. You, I think will be mad at me later. Right now a child does not fit into your plans._

It’s just, Orlando, you left some things behind with me. Memories. Memories of your smile. Your goodness. Your kindness. And, you left the best thing. Your daughter, Adriana. She has been my anchor in this world. My joy. My life and for that I thank you.

And now I want to give you something. Those things you left behind. Adriana’s easy. But the rest is up to you to find. 

Sienna has legal guardianship, but she has promised not to fight you in anyway. She does however, have to have a part in her life. As do her grandparents.

I thank you for giving me her. I hope that you find the same joy and love that I have. 

JennyLynn.' 

Orlando looked at the girl sitting next to him. Sienna could only guess what Jenny had written. 

“I don’t know what she said Mr. Bloom, but I know she has followed your career these last three years.” 

He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t have a kid. He didn’t know what to do with one. It didn’t fit into his plans. Why did they need him anyway, when they had Sienna and Adriana’s grandparents to care for her? 

“I want a paternity test.” 

The lawyer nodded. “Miss Mathis thought you might. A sample has already been taken from Adriana.” 

“Mr. Bloom, Jenny wouldn’t lie.” Sienna said hoping for no further the process. 

Orlando looked at her and leered. He actually leered. Something Sienna thought only happened in books. She had never seen anyone do that before and it was unnerving. 

“If she slept with me who knows how many guys she slept with on her little vacation.” 

Sienna stood up and slapped him across the face. “You are a bastard. If I had my way Adi would have nothing to do with you. But for some unknown reason, Jenny never lost faith in you. So I promised her I would help bring you and Adi together. Say another disparaging word against her and you will be sorry.” 

Orlando rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.” 

“Here is the paperwork for the test.” The lawyer handed Orlando the paper. “Attend to this as soon as you can. And when the results come in, we will arrange for you to meet your daughter, Mr. Bloom.” 

Orlando stood up and handed Sienna a card. He had written on the back of it. “This is the number where I am staying. The results will be sent to Miss Williams am I correct?” 

The lawyer nodded. 

“Well then, call me when you get them.” 

She put the card in her purse and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm. “Don’t you think I should have your number? You know just in case you try to take off with my daughter?” Orlando asked venom dripping off every word. 

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. “I made a promise Mr. Bloom. You will see her. I would like to have as little to do with you as possible, so until it is absolutely necessary, I am not giving you my number. Good day. Good by Mr. Sturges.” 

The lawyer nodded. Orlando looked to where Sienna walked out the door. He definitely did not like the feeling of being discarded. Ignored.

The lawyer stood up and held out his hand. “Good bye Mr. Bloom.” 

Orlando shook the man’s hand but got the distinct feeling that the lawyer disliked his as well. He shrugged. Why did he give shit what these people thought of him? He never cared what people thought before. He turned and left the office grabbing his cell and calling Dom. 

“Hey it’s me….Just got done…Can you meet me for lunch? Yea that’s what I want to talk about. Ok. See ya in an hour.” 

He hit the end button and went into the elevator and laid his head back against the wall. He had a sinking feeling that his life was about to change. And he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Positive. The test was positive. Sienna never really doubted that fact but was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Jenny forgot about someone or something that happened in New Zealand. But no. Adriana is Orlando’s. A copy of the results had been forwarded to her and one to Orlando. Now she was just waiting for the phone call. She had called the lawyer and had him give her number to Orlando. Her other hope was that he wanted nothing to do with a child, but she knew deep down that this was wishful thinking on her part. 

Jenny’s parents had been trying to get her to calm down. They had just left, after meeting her and Adi in the park. She knew where Jenny got her openheartedness. Her parents were the exact same way. Everyone can be saved. People can change. Sienna wasn’t so sure. 

Lost in her thoughts and getting more depressed by the second she jumped when her cell phone rang. She sighed and collected her thoughts. 

“Hello.” 

“Miss Williams, how nice to hear your voice again.” 

She gripped the phone telling herself to calm down and that this was for Adriana’s sake. She would tolerate him for just has long as she had to. Nothing more. 

“Cut the bullshit. I know about the test. I am assuming you are calling so you can meet Adi?” 

“Tsk. Tsk. Sienna. I might want to see you too.” 

She took a deep breath as her temper flared to life. Of all the condescending jackasses in the world she had to end up with this one. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando smiled as he watched Sienna start pushing a stroller down the sidewalk. He figured a surprise attack would be better. She really was pissed. 

“Let’s get one thing straight Mr. Bloom. I am only putting up with you because Jenny asked me too. And because Adi needs a daddy. As for your Hollywood good guy persona, I think it’s bull. I’ve seen you watching me for the last twenty minutes from you little black sports car.” 

Orlando’s eyes widened as he saw her looking directly at him. 

“Yes, Mr. Bloom. I knew you were there and I didn’t care to talk to you in person. I will not tolerate your asinine attitude. Therefore, if you want to meet me like a civilized human being, if in fact you are capable of such a thing, it will be at McDonald’s. Six thirty. And no more underhandedness or I promises or not, Adi and I will disappear. Do I make myself clear?” 

It was Orlando’s turn to fume. How dare she talk to him like that. How dare she dictate to him. “Seven.” 

“If your there at seven we won’t be.” 

‘Unbelievable bitch’, he thought to himself. “Listen little girl. Don’t mess with me. Seven.” And he hung up the phone. 

He looked over at her and saw her looking at him. She put the phone in her purse and then looked back up at him. She smiled and slowly shook her head no, letting him know that seven was not the time. 

He was in a state of complete and utter shock. He was not used to be treating like this. Woman were lined up begging to do what he wanted. He had any number of girls a phone call away ready to jump when he said jump and this little bitch wouldn’t even look his way, unless it was to shoot daggers. He tapped the phone on his chin, thoughtful. ‘Well,’ he thought to himself, ‘let the games begin.’ 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna laughed as she watched Adriana make her way through the McDonald’s PlayPlace. She took a quick glance at her watch. Six twenty. She would give Orlando till six forty five but that was it. If he wasn’t there then, she was leaving. No way was she going to let him run her life and dictate to her like he did everyone else around him. She smiled at the thought of how he must have felt when she stood up to him. She would be willing to bet that no one, especially women, ever stood up to him. He must have been really pissed. 

“Enna! Enna!” Adriana came running up to her. “Come wiff me.” 

Sienna smiled. “Honey, I’m too big to go in there with you.” 

Adrina pouted and looked up at her. “Pwease?” 

Sienna sighed. “Oh alright.” She kicked her shoes off and made her way up the plastic maze.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Orli, calm down.” Dom said pulling into the McDonald’s parking lot. 

“I will not bloody calm down.” 

“You have to. Do you want this chick to see you all mad? It wouldn’t be good for you.” Dom explained. 

Orlando looked at him and sighed. Dom was right. He had to be on his best behavior. If that meant he had kiss Sienna William’s ass, so be it. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Orlando said, getting out of the car. 

Dom followed him rolling his eyes. Orlando wasn’t going to win any points in his favor if he didn’t cut the attitude. Dom was secretly happy that someone was finally standing up to Orlando. God knows none of his friends, those that he had left anyway, were getting through to him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna had just slid down the tube slide when she saw Orlando and another guy standing, staring at her. She was immediately put on the defensive by the condescending look on Orlando’s face. 

“This is called playing with a child, Mr. Bloom. You do know what playing is right?” 

Dom laughed. Orlando scowled. “Yes, love. I do. Would you care to taste the way I play?” 

Sienna rolled her eyes. “I think not. Did you want anything to eat? Drink?” 

Dom smiled. “No thank you. “I’m Dom by the way. Since my friend here lost his manners along with everything else.” 

She smiled. “DOM! I thought I recognized you. Nice to meet you. I’m Sienna Williams. And up there somewhere is Adi.” 

As if on cue, Adriana came running up to her. 

“Adi honey, I want you to meet some friends.” 

Adriana turned her eyes towards the two men standing behind Sienna. She grabbed her hand and put a finger in her mouth.

“Did they know mommy?” She asked.

Sienna knelt down beside her. “Orlando did.” 

Orlando was looking around, not paying any attention, so Dom hit him in the arm. 

“What?” 

Dom pointed discretely, and Orlando took to a knee as well. Sienna looked up at Dom and thanked him. He smiled and winked at her. 

“This is Orlando. Orlando this is Adriana Jordon.” 

Adriana smiled shyly. Her eye’s meeting Orlando’s. His gaze shot up to Sienna’s and back down to Adriana’s. And something tugged at his heart that he thought was long gone. 

“Nice to meet you, Adriana.” 

Adriana’s eyes got wide. “You sound different. Like that guy on Pirates.” 

Dom laughed. Orlando chuckled. Dom looked down at him. Orlando hadn’t chuckled or laughed in ages. He smiled. Maybe Adriana would be good for him. He could only pray.

Adriana pulled on Sienna’s hand and she went down to her. “What sweetie?” 

She whispered something in her ear that made Sienna laugh. 

“You ask him.” 

Adriana shook her head. Sienna stood up and smiled. “She wants to know if you want to play with her.” 

Orlando looked confused. “Play with her?” 

Sienna raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to deny his daughter. He gave her the same look back and hunkered back down next to Adriana. 

“I would love too.” 

Adriana took off into the maze again and Orlando took his shoes off. He gave one last look at Sienna and followed his little girl into the plastic oblivion of the McDonald’s PlayPlace.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna sipped her Coke and munched on the rest of her fries, looking on as Adi and Orlando played. She shook her head, wishing she had a camera. 

“Took ya off guard, did he?” 

She looked at Dom and shrugged. “I suppose.” 

“There is still a decent guy in there somewhere. He just got all caught up in this whole instant stardom thing that it went to his head. Trust me. He wasn’t always like he is now.” 

Sienna sighed. She could only hope. For Adi’s sake. “Well for Adi, I hope there is. She needs a father.” 

Dom looked at her bewildered. Attitude or no, Orlando had every girl he ever met falling at his feet. 

“You really don’t like him do you?” 

Sienna nodded. “I’m sorry. I know he’s your friend and all, but I don’t. His attitude sucks and his ego is huge.” 

“That’s all true. But it didn’t used to be that way.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I am sure that at some point, he was a paragon of virtue.” 

Dom laughed. “Well I wouldn’t use the word paragon but he was a great guy. Still is on the rare moments when his head is not up his ass.” 

He looked over at the maze. Those times seemed fewer and farther between now. 

“If that’s the case what happened?” 

He shrugged. “Don’t know. None of his friends know. But after the Lord of the Rings hit so big, he kinda went beserk on all of us. He became the one thing that he swore he never would, a lost soul. Of course he won’t agree with that; he think’s he’s fine. I just hope something big doesn’t have happen for him to gain his perspective back.” 

Sienna sighed. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of saving Orlando Bloom. She had enough to worry about with Adi.

“So do you live in Boston?” 

Dom smiled well aware that she was changing the subject. He grabbed some of her fries and shook his head. “No. I’m filming. About the Boston Tea Party.” 

“Cool.” 

“How long have you lived here, Sienna?” 

“My whole life,” she replied to him definitively. “My parents died what I fourteen and my aunt wanted to take me in but she was in California. I didn’t want to move that far away so Jenny’s parent’s said I could live with them. And that about covers my life.” 

Dom smiled and she noticed how his eyes crinkled in the corners when he did. She couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I am sure that there is a lot more to Sienna William’s than just that.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” She said laughing. 

“Really? Alright then how about a challenge. I ask you twenty questions. If I find something interesting from you, you take me to dinner. If I don’t then I buy.” 

Sienna laughed. As she figured it, either way she won. “OK. Deal.”

Dom smiled again. “Alright. What is your favorite color?” 

This question brought a peel of laugher from Sienna. Of all the questions she expected, that was not one of them. “Red.” 

~ ~ ~ ~

Orlando stopped to catch his breath in a thing that looked like an engine to a train. He heard laughter and looked down at Dom and Sienna. She was laughing. He scowled. She was laughing and smiling and completely relaxed with Dom. He was not used to being upstaged or out maneuvered by anyone; even friends. He felt himself getting really pissed all over again. 

“Orlando?!?!” 

He sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten. He would take care of Dom later. “Up here love.” 

Adrinana crawled into Orlando’s lap. He smiled down at her. Maybe having a kid wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Adriana seemed to like him and just for him. It was a different feeling indeed from his other so called friends. He looked back down at Sienna and Dom. It was the adults of this world that were a pain in the ass. 

“Adi, wanna play hide and seek?” 

Adrianna turned her head and looked up at him. “YEA!!” She hit him the arm. “Your it.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna looked up when she heard Adriana laugh. Then she saw Orlando. He was smiling and his look was unguarded and uncalculating. Seeing him that way, she could almost understand what his appeal was. 

“See.”

Sienna looked at Dom. 

“What?” 

“Orlando. He’s just….. lost right now. I think that little girl will help him find his way.” 

Sienna looked back up at them. As long as it was Adriana and not her helping him that was fine. But she got the distinct impression that Orlando was not used to being ignored or dismissed by any girl. And her reaction and treatment of him made her a target for Orlando’s shooting practice. She would not be his next conquest. She just wouldn’t. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando got in the car next to Dom. 

“OK what the hell was that about in there Dom?” Orlando asked venom practically dripping from his voice. 

“What?” Dom asked looking at him like he had lost his mind. 

“You know what. You and Miss Pain In My Ass.” 

Dom shook his head. “Get a grip Orli. She’s a sweet girl,” He smiled at him. “In fact Friday we have a dinner date.” 

Orlando scowled. “What? Why her? Anyone else but her.” 

“Your just jealous.” 

Orlando looked out the window. “Go to hell, Dom.” 

Dom had enough. “Listen Orlando. I suggest you take it easy. You pretty much have alienated every one of your friends and colleagues. I am like the only one who will put with your asinine ways and attitude. So don’t mess with me. I like Sienna. I am going to go out with her Friday, weather you like it or not. And if you do anything..ANYTHING to mess with her I will personally kill you. I won’t let you off with a punch in the face.” 

Orlando swung his eyes back around to Dom. “Right. She didn’t do anything that she didn’t want to do. It’s not my fault Elijah was..” 

“Stop right there Orlando. You slept with Elijah’s fiancé. Weather she wanted to or not wasn’t the point. He was one of your best friends and you betrayed him. You have turned into a first class bastard. Do something about it or you are going to lose everything.” 

With that Dom started the car headed back to his apartment. He counted to ten. Orlando sure had a way of pissing people off. But he meant what he said. Orlando messes with Sienna in anyway and the gloves would come off. 

Orlando looked out the window fuming. He always got what he wanted; always. It wasn’t his fault that people gave him everything. So what if he had come to expect things like that? Sienna was no different. He had a point to prove. Oh she might hate him. He might hate her. But she would want him. They all did. All he had to do was learn what buttons to push and she would be begging. Dom be damned. This was war. And wars were meant to be won. And Orlando always won.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

“I don’t want to go down there,” Sienna said with a pout. 

Dom looked down at her and winked. “Oh yes you do. You just don’t want to go down there with him.” 

Sienna smiled, grabbing his hand. “Ok. You caught me. So I would rather be going down there with you instead. Is that a crime?” 

He leaned down and kissed her. Orlando was to start filming Pirates two and he had to be in the Caribbean in two weeks. He wanted Adriana to go with him, which also meant that Sienna would be there as well. 

“Well…filming is almost done.” Dom said smiling. 

Sienna’s eyes lit up and snuggled closer to him. “And?” 

Dom laughed. “And I think I can be persuaded to take a little vacation.” 

She smiled at him and the turned to straddle his lap. “Really?” She asked, slowly opening his shirt and kissing his chest. 

Dom swallowed. “Really.” 

She sat back up and looked him the eyes. “Long walks on the beach.” 

She kissed his cheek. 

“Moonlit picnics.” 

She kissed his other cheek.

“Sailing.” 

She kissed his chest again, eliciting a small groan from Dom. She moved up to his lips. 

“Me. Naked.” She whispered against them and Dom kissed her. 

“I believe we have a winner.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando sighed, letting the quiet settle over him. Adriana had just laid down, after a long day of play. 

He closed his eyes. Adi was a wonderful little girl. He had to admit that Jenny and Sienna had done a great job with her. 

He and Sienna talked, when she wasn’t ignoring him, about telling Adi that he was her dad. She thought it best to wait until she was a little older. He hated to admit that she was right. And he had to admit that Sienna was a damn good mother. 

And that was it. When it came to him she was a first class bitch. It was killing him to be nice to her, but for Adi’s sake, and his pride, he didn’t let it show. 

He stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbing the last Killian’s out of the fridge. He took a swallow. He had made zero headway with Sienna and it had been over a month. She tolerated him for Adi’s sake and that was all. 

And to make matters worse, her and Dom were closer than ever. He took another swig out of the bottle and headed back into the living room, sitting on the couch. 

Now he had to start filming Pirates and was leaving in two weeks for the Caribbean. He smiled as he thought back to when he told Sienna. 

“I want Adi to come with me, but I don’t want to leave her with some stranger. You have to come with her Sienna.” 

He laughed to himself. She fell for it too. He figured out early on that the only leverage he had with her was Adriana.

He put his legs up on the table in front of him. Of course he wanted Adi with him, he had come to love her, but it also helped that Sienna would be in the Caribbean. With him. What woman could resist sun kissed days and steamy nights? 

None. He didn’t even think Sienna could resist that. It was time to take the battle to new ground. He frowned slightly as the thought about Dom and then shrugged it off. All is fair in love and…well at least war. Love had nothing to do with it.

~ ~ ~ ~

Orlando practically growled at Dom. He was going to be coming to the Caribbean to be with Sienna as soon as he was done filming. That was not in the plan at all. If he was going to conquer the Ice Queen, she had to be away from her prince. She had to be away from Dom. 

He looked at them kissing and he scowled deepened. ‘Well, she sure wasn’t the Ice Queen with good ‘ole Dom, now was she.’ He thought with growing anger. 

He picked up a sleeping Adriana and walked towards them. 

“Come on. The plane is boarding.” 

Sienna looked over at him. “OH. OK.” She turned back towards Dom. “I’m going to miss you.” 

He pulled her close and kissed her. “I’m going to miss you too.” 

Orlando rolled his eyes. Sienna gave Dom a quick hug and grabbed Adriana out of Orlando’s arms.” Here let me take her so you can say goodbye.” 

Orlando watched as they walked to the tamarack. 

“Keep your hands off of her Bloom.” Dom said quietly. 

Orlando turned to look at him. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. Keep away from her. I love her. A concept I am not sure you are knowledgeable about. I know what you are up to. You haven’t been able to crack her here, so most despicably, you are using Adi. And the Caribbean. It won’t work Orlando. She’s too good for you.”

Orlando raised an eyebrow. “Are you threatening me Dominic?” 

Dom took a step closer to him. “No. I am making a promise. Hurt her and you’re a dead man.” 

Orlando laughed in his face. “Listen mate, she can do what or,” he paused looking at Sienna and Adi, “WHOEVER she wants.” 

“You really are a bastard.” 

Orlando shrugged. “I have a plane to catch. I promise that I will take good care of her until you get there.” He winked and headed towards the plane. 

Dom willed himself to calmed down. Elijah had tried to warn him. Tried to tell him that the Orlando that they all loved was no longer in existence. But no, Dom had insisted that he was. 

And now, his friend, his mate, his partner in crime, was whisking the woman he loved off to the Caribbean, Oh, Dom trusted Sienna. It was Orlando that was the problem. Dom had two more weeks left of filming and then he was high tailing it down there.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna looked out the window as the pilot announced they would be landing. Orlando had tried to engage her in conversation a few times but she wouldn’t have any of it. Sienna wasn’t stupid. She knew exactly what he was up to. 

She loved Dom. Couldn’t give a crap about Orlando. And that pissed him off. His ego had taken a blow and now he was upping the stakes. 

If he thought for one second that being alone with him on a paradise island would get him anything more than gratitude, he was sadly mistaken. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna’s alarm went off and she stretched. Smiling. Dom would be flying in and she wanted the place to clean before he came. 

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She loved morning’s best. She hit the start button on the coffee maker and made her way to the porch. The sun was just rising and she felt calm and relaxed. She turned her eyes toward the ocean and immediately her relaxed feeling ceased. Orlando was swimming in the early morning light. 

She watched him for a few moments. He really was, physically speaking, a fine specimen. Tanned. Toned. Rippled in all the right places. 

She gasped involuntarily when he came out of the water. His swim trunks hung low on his hips. Water dripping down his face and chest. She jumped when the phone rang, but thankful for the intrusion to the train of thought that she was riding. 

Walking back into the house she cursed her physical reaction to Orlando. She hated the man, but couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him. She sighed and picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey babe, it’s me.” 

“Dom! HI!” 

She sat down a wicker chair in her living room. 

“I just wanted to call to say I love you and that I can’t wait to get there. Do you have plans for tonight?” 

Sienna laughed. “That’s for me to know and you to find out, baby.” 

She stood up and moved to a rocker, pushing it up and down with her toe. 

“Can’t I have a hint?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe? Maybe she says.” 

Sienna laughed again. “Ok. Wine will most definitely be involved.” 

“Hmmm. Adult beverages. Sounds promising.” 

“The beach.” 

She heard Dom sigh and she smiled. 

“A picnic.” 

“Is this where the you naked part comes in?” 

“Possibly. But I was thinking more about you being naked.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando stopped in the doorway, when he heard her on the phone. He had come over to see if she and Adriana wanted to go out for breakfast. He watched her rock the chair back and forth with her foot. He could only see one leg. One long tan leg, but it was enough to get a reaction from him. 

And damn it all to hell. He was the only one with any kind of reaction. He had done everything in his power to get a reaction out of her. The only time that she even looked at him like he was human was when he was with Adi. 

She laughed again and he looked back up at her. She was standing now wearing a tank top and shorts. God he wanted her, and from the conversation he was hearing, it seems Dom was going to get what Orlando had been wanting for weeks. 

Sienna. He might not like her, but he sure as hell wanted her. In his bed. Warm and willing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

“Excited about spending the weekend with Orlando, Adi?” 

Sienna was walking Adriana over to Orlando’s house. Dom had been in for a week and they hadn’t had any time to themselves. Something had gone wrong with the first week of filming and Gore was bearing down on everyone. Orlando had been working almost nonstop for the last week, leaving Adi in the care of Dom and Sienna. 

Not that it bothered them, but they really wanted to be alone. Sienna was sure that Orlando was not all that upset by these turn of events. He was enjoying the fact that her and Dom hadn’t been alone all week. 

She knocked on the door and waited. 

“Just a sec.” Orlando yelled. Sienna laughed as Adi yelled back. 

“Hurry Up!!” 

The door opened, allowing Sienna the pleasure of seeing him in a towel. Freshly showered. 

“Adi honey.” 

He got down on one knee, causing Sienna to pray that the towel stayed, and Adriana ran into his arms. He stood up holding her. 

“Your sure your not too tired?” Sienna asked a little worried about the dark circles under his eyes. 

Orlando wished he could latch on to that excuse, because the thought of her and Dom together was threatening to choke him. 

“I’m fine. Besides,” he smiled to the little girl in his arms, “I’ve missed her.” 

Sienna sighed, wishing he would treat other people the way he treated Adi. He was totally unguarded and open with her. Oh he pretended to be that way with her, but his eyes gave him away. Jenny had once described them as “warm and inviting”. “Like hot chocolate.” Sienna had laughed saying that no ones eyes could look like hot chocolate. Jenny just blushed and said “wait till you meet him.” 

Well, Sienna had met him and the only warmth she had ever seen in them was when he was with Adi. 

“I think we will go out for ice cream tonight.” 

Adriana squealed in delight. “I love ice cream.” 

Orlando kissed her head and looked at Sienna. He wondered at the look on her face. He often caught her looking at him with what he could only describe as sadness and wistfulness. He really wanted to know what she was thinking about at those times. He wanted to ask but decided against it. 

He just wasn’t used to having to work for anything. Especially with women. But everything with Sienna was a fight. Harder. She never even smiled at him. And now he was going to have Adi all weekend so that she and Dom could be alone. This whole game with Sienna was taking over his life. 

He had been obsessing about her. When he wasn’t with her, trying to thaw her out, he was thinking of ways to try and thaw her out. He couldn’t figure out why he was like this. Usually if, and that was a big IF, things didn’t go his way he would just drop it and move on. He couldn’t do that with her and it made even more angry. 

He wanted and one way or the other he would have her. 

“Just make sure she has some real food first.” Sienna said rubbing Adi’s head. 

Orlando screwed up his nose. “Real food? Ice cream is real food, right pumpkin?” 

Adriana smiled and nodded. Sienna laughed and Orlando looked at her. She took his breath away and she wouldn’t even have a damn thing to do with him. He closed his eyes to still the beating of his heart and then opened them back up. 

It was Sienna’s turn to wonder where his thoughts had gone to. Despite her dislike of him, she was worried. 

“Well then, if you’re sure I will head back, Be good Adi.” 

“I will Enna.” 

Sienna smiled and turned away. 

“Have fun.” 

She looked back at him. 

“I plan on it.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando looked at the clock. Two AM. It was two in the freaking morning. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. Another sleepless night. 

Adriana had finally fallen asleep around eleven. He knew she should have been in bed before that, but after building a sand castle and swimming, she wanted to watch Finding Nemo. Then Johnny showed up with his kids and there was impromptu bar-b-que and when they left she wanted to finish the movie. 

She fell asleep before it was over. He laid her down in her bed and decided to hit the hay early himself, to no avail. His mind kept picturing Sienna and Dom doing god knows what. 

He stood up, threw some sweatpants on and padded his way to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and went out on to the porch. Sienna’s house was only a few yards from his. He had rented them that way on purpose so they would be close. He sighed and looked at the house. He could see the faint glow of candles. 

He gripped the glass in his hand tight in anger. Without conscious thought, he made his way over to her yard and stopped a few feet from her kitchen window. He could see her standing at the sink, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties from the looks of it. The window was open, letting the warm night air in and letting her voice carry to him. She was humming. 

“Dom, you hungry?” He heard her ask as she turned to where Dom was. Orlando couldn’t see him, but his mouth dropped open when he saw that she looked well loved, like her and Dom had been at it all night. He moved a little to the side when Dom walked behind Sienna. This was the point that Orlando thought maybe he should leave, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Despite the fact that he knew he couldn’t stand her, he also couldn’t deny how beautiful she was. He wanted her. 

He watched as Dom put his arms around her and worked his hands up the t-shirt, all the while whispering in her ear, making her giggle. 

Orlando swallowed, picturing himself as the person making her giggle, making her want him, need him. He gasped as he watched Dom turn her to face him, then placing both hands on her perfectly curved hips he lifted her onto the counter. 

‘OK Bloom. NOW would be a good time to leave,’ he thought to himself as Sienna’s head turned to face the window and her eyes filled with pure ecstasy when Dom gently kissed her neck.. He was glued to the spot he was in, unable to break away from this torment that he did not fully understand. 

Orlando’s breathing was just as labored as Dom’s. He could not help continue with his voyeurism, as Dom’s hands pushed up the little t-shirt and he leaned into her. The profile of her exposed breast teased him. He licked the little beads of sweat that had gathered above his lip as his heart pounded and he dropped his gaze. His hands were shaking. A giggle from Sienna caused him to look up again. 

“I love you Dom.” 

Dom smiled at her, he stood and looked in her eyes. Orlando recognized the look he saw there. Only she was responding to it from Dom the way he wanted her to respond to him, but he knew that she wouldn’t even if he got the opportunity to look at her that way. 

“I love you too. Now,” he said allowing his hands to slid down her body, pulling her shirt back down. They came to rest on her hips again and he lifted her off the counter. “Let’s get into a bed.” 

Orlando was in awe of all that he had seen of Sienna. The little glimpses of her teasing him and knowing Dom would be enjoying her made filled him with jealous rage. He wanted her to look at him with that look of wonton desire in her eyes. He wanted to have her in every room of the house. There had to be a way to change the tide. He turned to leave and without thinking kicked a bucket that was in his way. The noise made him stop, praying that no one heard he racket. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna had just come back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she heard a noise outside. Walking over to the window and looking out, her eyebrows came together in a confused scowl. ‘Why was Orlando outside at this time of night?’ He needed his sleep. He hadn’t been getting enough as it was. She shrugged. ‘Oh well. It was his life.’ 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando walked back into his house and slammed the door behind him. He was not going to get any sleep. Not with the images of Sienna’s body and Dom’s hands on her in his head. Why in the hell had he watched? He groaned and headed to the bathroom. A cold shower was definitely needed, but he didn’t think anything would help except conquering her, himself. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna awoke at eight AM, refreshed and relaxed. Nothing was going to ruin her mood. She had spent a wonderful, exhilarating night with Dom and they had a long day of stuff planned. She just had to call over to Orlando’s and see how Adi was. After the fourth ring he picked up. 

“WHAT?!?!” He shouted into the phone. 

Sienna laughed. “Got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Bloom?” 

She got a grunt in response causing her to laugh again. “I just wanted to know if you wanted or needed anything before we left?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando threw his arm over his eyes. ‘You’ he thought, but couldn’t voice it. “I have a key, If Adi needs anything I can get it.” 

“Ok then. Give her a kiss for me.” 

“Will do. You two love birds have fun.” 

Orlando had no control over the sarcasm in his voice. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna scowled. “Don’t worry about that Bloom. We always have a wonderful time together. I will talk to you later.” 

She hung up the phone with yelp of frustration. 

“Easy, honey.” 

She turned to see Dom behind her. She pointed to the phone. “That man drives me insane.” 

Dom laughed and nodded. “Don’t let him get to you. He’s just jealous because he is incapable of having a mature, adult relationship.” 

She smiled. “Or he needs to get laid.” 

Dom laughed. “Then there’s that. It does seem that he has been between pillow partner’s for longer than usual.” 

Sienna scowled. “Ok I want to do anything but think about Orlando and his love life or lack there of.” She grimaced. 

Dom smiled and kissed her. “Well then, let’s see what we can do to distract you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence the hating of Orlando Bloom. You have been warned.

Chapter 6 

The time was here. Sienna and Adriana were leaving, heading back home. Dom had stayed for almost a month and then filming had not gone as smooth as the first time around. Generally speaking, Orlando’s life had been hell. He never had a chance to be alone with Sienna and she seemed so in love with Dom that nothing he did or said moved her. He just needed to do her once. Get her out of his system, of his mind. 

He had only two more weeks of filming, but the girls were heading back early. His mum and sister had been bugging him to come home for a visit. He hadn’t been back in almost two years. They wanted to meet Adriana, and thanks to Sienna, they had weekly updates accompanied by pictures. 

Orlando put the rest of her toys in her bag and zipped it up. He threw the bag over his shoulder, not even worried about how the Dora the Explorer bag looked slung over the shoulder of a grown man. He put it in the car and turned when he heard Adi. 

“LANDO!!!” She yelled running up to him. 

He smiled and got down so he could catch her up in his arms. “Hey baby, you ready to go fly on the plane?” 

Adi shook her head and pouted. “I want you to come with us.” 

Orlando patted her head. “I have some work to finish up and then I will be home. You have that little calendar I gave you?”   
She nodded. 

“OK then, love. Just mark off the days until you get to the one with the heart and that’s when I will be back.” 

She looked at him with her big chocolate eyes brimming with tears. “Pwomise?” 

He smiled and kissed her nose. “Yes sweet pea. I promise. Now let’s get you and your aunt to the airport.” 

Orlando put her in the car seat and slid into the driver side, next to Sienna who was staring out the window. He looked at her and sighed. She still wouldn’t look at him.. He shook his head and put the car in drive. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna refused to look at him. The last few months had been absolute torture for her. Especially after Dom left. It seemed that Orlando had kicked the fight up a few notches. And she had to admit that when he wanted to he could be charming as hell.   
She sighed. God, she needed to get to Dom. The emotional roller coaster that Orlando kept her on was tiring. And, damn him, he was getting to her. Then all she had to do was look in his eyes to remember that he was about as sincere as a car salesman. 

About the only thing that he and had succeeded in, and it killed her to admit this even to herself, was making her want him. Everything she felt for him was purely physical. She was still trying to figure out how you could hate someone and still want to have sex, not make love, with them. It went against every moral fiber of her being. 

 

Plus there was Dom. She loved him more than anything in this world. But even he couldn’t get the physical reaction out of her that one look from Orlando could. And for that she hated Orlando even more, because he knew exactly what he was doing. 

She was jarred out of his musings by the object of her thoughts. 

“Penny for you thoughts?” He asked smiling. 

 

She wished he would take his sunglasses off. She needed to see his eyes to keep her wits about her. 

“Not worth that much.” 

“Hmmm,” was all that he said in response. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

They arrived at the airport and Orlando helped Adriana out of her seat. They walked silently to the plane. When they reached the gate he handed Adi over to Sienna. 

 

“I’ll call you when I get to LA.” 

Sienna nodded. “OK. Then we can figure out what to do. Adi is going to miss you.” 

Orlando gave Adriana a kiss. “I’m going to miss her too.” 

Sienna smiled. It was too much for Orlando. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down into a kiss. Not a nice, friendly, have a nice flight sort of kiss. It was the kind of kiss that said ‘I want you. Here. Now.’ 

 

He pulled back and looked at her. “Damn you.” He said viscously 

She was so shocked all she could do was blink at him. 

“I knew you would taste like heaven.” He licked his lips just to prove his point and walked away. 

She could do nothing but stare after him. She was still standing there looking at where he left when they called her flight to be boarded. She had her fingers on her lips that were still tingling from his assault. 

“OK Aunt Enna?” 

She nodded, but wasn’t entirely sure if things would be OK again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando reached his car and got inside, pounding his fist on the steering wheel. He pulled the visor down and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

“Are you a daft idiot?” 

Of course the answer to that was yes. Otherwise he wouldn’t have kissed her. But she was standing there, looking at him with that smile. The one that, he believed, she had when she wished he was a better person. And damn it all, if he didn’t want to be that person for her when she smiled at him like that 

He flipped the visor back and scowled at the brightness of the day. He put his sunglasses on. 

 

Why had he kissed her? He knew deep down that it was a bad idea, but he wanted some reaction from her, anything. He smiled. And for the split second that they had made eye contact after the kiss he saw it. She wanted him. Then it was gone. But it was enough to fortify him, to keep him going, to help him win the war. 

He looked down at the picture that Adi had given him. Johnny had taken it when Orlando had given Adi and Sienna a tour of The Black Pearl. She had given it to him saying, ‘my family.’ 

A chuckle erupted from him as he thought about that a moment longer. If a family is what Adriana wanted then a family is what she would get. 

Orlando backed out and headed to his house. With a new plan in mind he felt more positive about his conquest than he had in weeks. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Two weeks later, he boarded a plane bound not for LA, but for Boston. Then from there it was to England to see his family. They were looking forward to meeting Sienna and Adriana, his new wife and daughter. 

Of course it would take some convincing on his part, but Sienna would be his wife. He had and ace in the hole, something even more important to her than Dom. And once he played his hand, she would be in his bed, and hopefully out of his soul. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was late when Orlando arrived at Sienna’s apartment, but he knew she would be up because she was a night owl. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

He smiled when he saw her open a curtain, look and her eyes widen in shock. Then the curtain closed and he waited. He thought for a moment that she wasn’t going to come to the door, but then it opened and he was facing her for the first time since he had tasted her. 

“Sienna.” 

“Orlando? What are you doing here? Adi is asleep.” 

He stepped into the apartment ducking under her arm. She turned and looked at him with a scowl on her face. 

“I don’t recall inviting you in.” 

He laughed. “I’m not a vampire love. I don’t need an invite.” He stepped closer to her and ran a finger down her cheek. “I do, however, find I have an urge to bite on occasion.” 

Sienna rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. “What do you want Orlando?” 

He turned away from her and sighed, thinking that he could state the obvious. That he wanted her, but that was not in the plan. 

“We need to talk.” He sat down on the couch and she sat on a chair farthest away from him as she could get. 

“I am going to England to see my family and I want Adi to come with me.” 

Sienna’s eyes lit up. “Your mom must be so excited. How long are you going to be gone? Adi will love it. I mean, I will miss and her all, but I bet she will have a million things to talk about when she gets back.” 

“I’m moving back Sienna.” He said with a quiet venom. 

That stopped her ramblings. “What?” She asked mouth going dry. 

“I am moving back to England and I am taking Adi with me.” He stood up and paced. “There is a way you can see her?” 

“Move to England too?” She asked suddenly scared. 

He turned to her, pinning her with a cold gaze. “Yes, but only on one condition.” 

She was afraid to ask. 

“As my wife.” 

Her heart fell to the floor. “What?” 

He sat down on the table in front of her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it when she tried to draw it back. 

“You can come to England with me and Adi, but only as my wife.” 

She pulled her hand again and he tightened his grip again. “You’re hurting me,” she said trying not to cry. 

“Am I? Sorry,” he let his grip loosen, without letting go of her hand all together, “but I want to make sure that you understand what I am saying. If you don’t marry me, you will never see Adi again.” 

She let her tears fall, thinking that she was going to lose her little girl. If she didn’t marry the monster sitting in front of her, she would lose Adriana. 

Orlando pouted and wiped a tear off with his finger. “Come love. It won’t be so bad.” He leaned down and kissed her much the same way he did at the airport. And in much the same way, her body turned traitor. 

“Hmmm. See.” He lifted the hand he had been squeezing, to show her that it was shaking. “It won’t be all bad.” 

Orlando stood up and walked to the door. Without turning to look at him she spoke. 

“I hate you.” 

“Don’t matter.” He said without a care. “There is a thin line between love and hate.” 

She did stand up and look at him this time. “Does it matter that I am in love with Dom?” 

Orlando shrugged. “Only if you let it. You have three days. Adi and I leave on Monday.”   
He walked out the door shutting it behind him. 

Sienna just stood there staring at the closed door, having no idea what she was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Sienna sat there sobbing, arms hugged around her middle, wondering what she was going to do. He was evil, despicable. And he was taking her little girl away from her. She knew that technically, she wasn’t but, Sienna felt like Adi’s mom. She closed her eyes and laid back in the chair. Dom. She needed to talk to Dom. 

“What am I going to do?” she asked her self, dialing Dom’s number. 

“Please. Please. Be home baby. Please,” she said as it rang for the fourth time. Closing her eyes and sighing in relief when she heard his voice. She started crying. 

“DOM!” 

“Honey, are you alright?” 

She sat back down on the chair, trying to get herself together enough to tell him what had happened. 

“Enna, honey you’re scaring me.” 

“I’m sorry Dom. It’s…It’s just Orlando. He needs to die.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom sat down and smiled. “What has he done now?” 

“It’s not funny Dom. I am going to kill him, and then you will have to visit your unrepentant girlfriend.” 

Dom really didn’t think Orlando was doing anything more than he already had been doing. He just assumed that Sienna was tired of him harassing her. 

“Sienna honey. It can’t be that bad.” 

“DOM! Damn it. He is taking Adi to England with him, for good. And if I don’t marry him I will never see him again. So yes, Dominic it can be that bad.” 

OK he was confused. 

“Enna..” 

“Before you say I must be mistaken, he just left here. He leaves on Monday. I have three days to decide what I am going to do. As of right now, I have no idea.” 

Dom blinked back tears, upon hearing the hopelessness in her voice. 

“It’s ok baby. I am getting the first flight out of here. We will work on this together. I just need to be with you. If we put our heads together we can think of something. But the important thing is to remember Adi. She comes first.” 

He heard her sniff. “I love you sweetheart.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

This made her cry even harder. Dom loved her and God knows that she loved him, but how would he feel if he found out about how she reacted to Orlando? On a physical level? 

“I love you too, so much. Just get out here. I need you.” 

“I will baby. I will. Let me get all the arrangements made and I will get a hold of you when I know what’s going on. Just get into bed and pretend that I’m holding you.” 

“Always do.” 

“Call you back soon.” 

“Bye Dom.” 

“Bye, love.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom threw the phone across the room. “God damn son of a *****.” 

How could Orlando stoop this low? Dom never thought, even for a second, that Orlando would do anything like this. 

Putting his head in hands, he let the tears fall. What were they going to do? It would break Sienna’s heart to lose Adi. If she were to become Orlando’s wife….Dom didn’t even want to think about what Orlando would do. Nothing was sacred to the bastard. 

Dom had to get to her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna climbed into her bed and curled up, the tears falling down her face. What was she going to do? 

How could Orlando stoop so low? Using that precious little girl just to get her into bed with him? Oh she knew that’s what this was all about. He couldn’t have her any other way. This was low, even for him   
He would never have her, never. 

She hated him, now more than ever. Thinking about wanting him dead, she briefly wondered if she could get a contract out on him, but dismissed it as fast as she thought about it. She didn’t know anyone in the mob. 

So, she was back to her two choices; marry Orlando-lose Dom, don’t marry Orlando-lose Adriana. It was an unfair choice. One that she shouldn’t have to make. She jumped when the cordless phone she had taken to her room, rang. 

“DOM!!” 

Laughter. 

“No but I hope I am a suitable substitute.”   
She smiled for the first time in hours. “Lij.” 

“Dom called. He is on a flight out to you in a hour. Said he wanted me to call you and let you know so he could get right to the airport, plus he wanted me to check up on you. So, how are you?” 

Chuckling a little she sat up. “If you think contemplating hiring a hit man to kill Orlando as good. Then yea I’m fine.” 

She heard Elijah laugh. “I’m so sorry Enna. I knew Orlando was a bastard, but I didn’t see him doing something like this.” 

“None of us did, Lij. We didn’t know his selfishness went so deep.” 

Sienna flipped onto her back, taking a picture of Dom off her nightstand and holding it against her chest. Close to her heart. 

“Aside from having him killed, which for your 411, I would do for you in heartbeat, do you have idea what to do?” 

Sienna laughed. “I know you would, Lij. But I think we need a less bloody way of dealing with him.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Elijah grunted. He would love nothing more than to wipe the floor with Orlando’s ass.   
“Speaking of Orlando, how are things with you and Lauren?” 

Elijah sighed. “Better.” 

When Lauren had come to him and told him she had slept with Orlando, he was livid. He asked for the ring he had given her back and told her he never wanted to see her again. Elijah had been determined to never even speak to her again. That lasted all of three months. After calming down and listening to her, he found out that Orlando had messed with Lauren’s head so bad that she was convinced Elijah didn’t love her anymore. She had even shown him pictures that Orlando had given to her showing Elijah in bed with someone else. 

How he managed that was anyone’s guess. But it was obvious that there was no limit to Orlando’s deviousness. 

“I’m thinking of giving her the ring back.” 

“Really? Lij, that’s so awesome.” 

Elijah smiled. “I love her. And Orlando was an ass.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna couldn’t agree more. Maybe her and Dom would be OK. If Elijah and Lauren could work through the evil that is Orlando, so could they. The only problem was that Orlando had leverage. He had Adriana. 

“Enna you have to have faith. Things will work out. Trust me. And if they don’t we will hire that hit man.” 

Sienna sighed. “I hope so Lij. I am just so scared of losing Dom. I just don’t think I could live without him. And I know I can’t live without Adi.” 

‘Damn him to hell.’ Lij thought as he tried to come up with someway to get them out if this situation. 

“Listen, Lij. I’m exhausted, so I think I am going to try and sleep.” 

“I totally understand. If you can’t sleep and need to talk, just call us. As soon as Lauren gets home from work I am going to give her a quick rundown of what has happened. She might want to talk to you.” 

 

Elijah smiled when he heard her laugh. “What’s so funny?” 

“Well once Lauren finds out about this there will be no end to the people that will want blood from him.” 

Elijah laughed too. “So true. But Lauren would probably go for hiring the hit man. She never wants to lay eyes on him again.” 

“Hmmm. I know the feeling.” 

Hearing her yawn he smiled. “Listen sweetie. I’ll let you get some sleep.” 

“Thank you, Lij.” 

“Love you like a sister, Enna.” 

“Right back at you my brother.” 

Elijah hung up the phone and took a deep breath. How many lives would Orlando ruin be he got his head out of his ass? 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando kicked his shoes off and lay down on the bed. After leaving Sienna’s he drove around for a while. He couldn’t get the look in her eyes out of his head. Because he couldn’t banish the visions without help he decided on some liquid assistance. Deciding to go to Cheers, of the eighties sit come fame, he tried to drink them away. 

That didn’t help either. He hurt her, this was obvious. It bothered him. He wanted her willing, not scared. That was something he was going to have to work.

Standing up, he went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror above the sink, he stared at his reflection. Looking at the same eyes Sienna did, trying to figure out what she saw when she looked at him. 

A small voice I his head told him she saw a bastard, but he shook that thought away. No. He just went after what he wanted. That was all. 

“She will come to me, willingly.” He said talking to his reflection. “She will.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
Dom rushed from the airport to Sienna’s letting himself in with the key he had. Setting his bag on the floor by the door, he made his way to her bedroom where his heart broke. 

She was curled up with her hands under her cheeks and he could see where her tears had fallen and dried. He kicked off his shoes and lay down next to her, gently putting his hand on her head. 

“Enna, sweetie.” 

Sienna opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to focus, crying when she recognized Dom. 

“OH God, Dom.” She cried, reaching for him.   
Dom put his arms around her holding her tight, cursing Orlando for the millionth time. 

“I know baby. I am so sorry. What can I do?” 

She shook her head. “Just hold me. Having you here is enough for now.” 

They sat in silence, contemplating their options. There really weren’t many. Orlando had rights. It would be easier if he was sucky parent. But in truth he was a wonderful father. Unfit human being but not an unfit parent. So even though Sienna had legal guardianship, it could be dismissed by a family court judge. 

Orlando had the motive and the means to take such an action. And all Jenny had said was that she wanted Sienna in Orlando’s life. That didn’t mean he had to listen. It was obvious he would, but it had to be on his terms. 

Dom held her tighter; knowing she was tormented by all that Orlando had done and probably would do. Dom had never felt the kind of anger that he was feeling at that moment. Sienna was hurting and it was all Orlando’s doing. What could Dom do about it? 

“Enna, honey we have to talk about this.. About we have to do.” 

Sienna tuned in his arms and looked at him. “Not tonight.” Leaning up she whispered against his lips, “I need you tonight.” 

Dom closed his eyes and sighed, determined to do whatever he could to make her feel better. To let her know he was there for her. “Then you have me.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom awoke before Sienna, watched her for a few minutes and then slipped out of bed, letting her sleep. He made his way to the kitchen to make her some breakfast, and was buttering her bagel when the phone rang.   
Sticking it under his chin, still buttering answered it. 

“Ello?”   
“What in the hell are you doing there?” 

Dom threw the knife down and hit the counter in front if him. “Taking care of my girlfriend, asshole.” 

Orlando laughed, making Dom angrier. “How is she this morning?” 

Dom took a deep breath and hung up, making his way back to Sienna’s bedroom. 

“Enna, baby wake up,” Dom said sitting on the edge of the bed gently rubbing her back.   
Smiling she sat up. “Morning, Dom. What time is it?” 

He leaned down and kissed her. “That doesn’t matter.” 

She looked at him confused. 

“I’m getting you out of here.” 

Sienna rubbed her eyes and yawned. “What? Where are we going?” 

Taking a deep breath he looked away. “Where Orlando can’t find you or Adi.” 

Her eyes widened in shock and put a hand on his cheek. “Dom, I love you.” 

Swinging his head back he let his tears fall. “I love you too. And that’s why we have to leave.” 

She smiled at him. “Honey, we can’t run away. We have to fight him. And really, do you want a kidnapping charge on your head?” 

He shook his head and looked bleakly at her, pulling her in his arms. “I want everything to be right again.” 

She pulled back and kissed him. “As long as your with me, everything will be right.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

As soon as Dom had hung up on him, Orlando quickly dressed and ran to his rental car. He had to get over to Sienna’s before Dom got any bright ideas. Backing out of his parking spot he tried to call her house one more time. 

“Damn.” He said throwing the phone down. No answer. That was not a good sign. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“He is on his way over, you know.” Sienna said getting out of bed. 

With a low growl Dom said, “Probably.” 

Grabbing his hands in hers she smiled. “Hey. Promise me that you won’t do anything rash when he gets here?” 

Dom looked at her. “I can’t promise that.” 

“Dom, baby. We have to rise above this. Don’t do anything that he can use against us.” 

Taking a few calming breath he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “Okay. But it won’t be easy.” 

“I know, but we have to be strong.” 

They sat there holding each other close for a few more minutes when the doorbell rang. Sienna wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Listen, I really need to take a shower. I don’t want him to see how much he has affected me. We need to show a strong, unified front.” 

The doorbell rang again and Dom stood up. “I’ll get it. You take your shower and I will deal with Orlando.” 

Sienna laughed a little. “Sit on your hands if you have too.” 

Dom wrinkled his nose in distaste. “If I have to.” 

She gave him a kiss. “Love you.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom watched her head into the bathroom and stood. Grabbing a shirt he threw it on and went to see who was as the door. As if he didn’t know, but he could always hope that it was someone else. 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando had been ready to beat the door down or call the police when the door opened to a furious Dom. Scowling, he elbowed his way in. 

“Where’s Sienna?” 

“Taking a shower.” 

Orlando sat down in a chair like he had every right to be there. Dom took a seat on the other side of the room, AS far away from Orlando as possible. 

“Aren’t you going to offer me something to drink?” 

Dom gritted his teeth, remembering his promise. 

“No.” 

Orlando laughed. “Aren’t you the generous host?” 

Dom looked Orlando. ‘Don’t say word. Don’t say a word,’ he chanted in his head. 

Orlando staring back was intrigued. He had never known Dom to be so….quiet when he was so obviously angry. 

Both men stood when Sienna came in the living room, brushing her hair. Smiling.   
“Sorry, Bloom. I was in need of a shower in the worst way.” She said walking over and giving Dom a kiss. 

Dom looked at her with a question in his eyes and she just raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. 

Orlando was fuming. ‘Damn her.’ She knew what she was doing and he should have figured it out. She wasn’t going to give up so easy. She was going to fight him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna’s heart was in her throat and she had to do everything to keep her hands from shaking. The only way to hurt Orlando was to act like everything was OK and shower Dom with her affection. 

“Did you want a drink, Bloom? I have some juice in the fridge.” 

Orlando scowled at her. “No thank you. I came to talk to you. Alone.” He said pointing to Dom. 

Squeezing Dom’s hand she smiled. “He stays. Dom is part of my life and I love him. Anything we need to discuss can and will be discussed with him here.” 

Dom put his arm around her, visibly supportive. Orlando looked from on to the other. “OK then. Are you going to marry me or not?” Orlando asked pinning his gaze on Dom. 

Sienna took a deep breath. “Why?” 

Orlando blinked in confusion and looked at her. “What?” 

“I asked why. We hate each other. So why do you want to marry me?” 

Orlando raised an eyebrow and looked at Dom again. “I believe you know why, Sienna.” 

~ ~ ~ ~   
‘What game was he playing now?’, Dom wondered. 

The glancing at Sienna and the look on her face he knew. Orlando wouldn’t pursue something, unless he had a reason to believe that he could get what he wanted. Granted, he did, for the most part, get what he wanted, but the few times that he didn’t he would let it go. Dom was missing something here, some reason why Orlando wouldn’t let this go. 

“Dom?” 

Turning he looked at Sienna. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The look in Dom’s eyes scared her. Then Orlando stood up. 

“Well, listen. I will give you two lovebirds till Sunday to talk this out. I will call you Sunday night.” 

He walked out pleased as punch that Dom was faltering. His confidence was shaken. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Dom?” Sienna asked again, only imagining what he was thinking. 

Standing up, Dom paced back and forth in front of her. She just sat there and watched him. Stopping in front of her, he looked down. “What is going on with you two?” 

Sienna blinked back tears. “DOM! What are you talking about?” 

He started pacing again. “I mean what reason does Orlando have for thinking that this would work?” 

Sienna swallowed. Nervous. ‘How could Orlando know that she was aware of him? The kiss? It had to have been that kiss.’ “None.” 

Dom shook his head. “I don’t believe you.” He said quietly. 

Sienna looked up at him in shock. “DOM!” 

Sitting down in front of her, he grabbed her hands. “I don’t mean that you have done anything, but he has to have a reason for all of this.” 

“Besides being a bastard, what could there be?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom didn’t want to ask the question that had been on his mind since Orlando laughed, but he knew he had to. “How do you feel about him?” 

“WHAT!?!?! I hate him. How can you ask that?” 

Smiling he touched her face. “I know that, but on another level, more basic. On the level that Orlando would understand?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna closed her eyes. How could she answer that without hurting Dom? 

“You want him don’t you?” 

Sienna shook her head. “No. Never. I may,” she paused, thinking, “be physically aware of him, but no. I don’t want him.” 

Dom closed his eyes and groaned. That was all that Orlando needed. Sienna was attracted to him and Orlando would play on that. 

“Dom baby, look at me.” She said crying. 

Crying himself, Dom looked at her. “Enna, I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t. I promise. We need to figure out a way out of this. We have until Sunday..” 

She was interrupted by Adriana. “ENNA!”. 

Sienna smiled when she heard her coming from her bedroom. “Morning sunshine,” Sienna said picking her up and giving her a hug. 

“Unca Dom!” 

Dom smiled. “Hey punkin. Did you sleep sweet?” 

Adriana smiled and nodded her head. Looking at Dom, Sienna set her down. 

“Listen Adi, let’s get you some breakfast and then get you ready to go to your grandparents.” 

She smiled and clapped. “Yea. Gramma coming,” she yelled going into the kitchen. 

“Let me get her ready to go and then when she leaves we can talk.” 

Dom nodded sadly and sat on the couch, putting an arm over his eyes. Sienna wanted to die for hurting him. She loved him so much. Turning to the kitchen, she stopped and went back to stand in front of Dom, moving his arm from over his eyes. 

“Hmmmm?” 

She smiled. “I love you.” She said kissing him and showing him with that kiss just how much. 

“I really do.” 

Dom smiled up at her. “I know, baby. I know.”


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

“No. No. No. You can’t agree to this, Enna. You just can’t” Dom cried from his place on the couch next to Sienna. 

Standing, Sienna started pacing, a chore that both her and Dom had traded for the last few hours. 

“I will hunt high and low for other options but you can’t marry him.” 

Sitting down in front of him, she took his glass of half drank soda and held on to his hands. “Honey, you have been on the phone for the last three hours, either with my lawyer or yours. Both have clearly stated that our choices are limited. I only have guardianship. With the right amount of money and legal know how that can be overturned in an instant. If we could prove that Orlando is an unfit parent we might have a chance.” 

Dom rolled his eyes. “How is that someone with such a ****ty attitude toward the human race can be such a good dad?” 

Sienna shrugged. “I have no idea. But as unfit as he is to be a human, he has been wonderful with Adi,” which further served to confuse her. 

Dom shook his head. Once Sienna married Orlando, it was over. As much as he didn’t want to believe it or even think it, if she was around Orlando all the time, it wouldn’t be long before he got what he wanted; Sienna in his bed. And just thinking that, caused Dom more pain then he could imagine. 

“OK so say you do go through with this. You marry him, get him to let you adopt Adi , that is if doesn’t catch on, and then you divorce him. You don’t think that he going to push the sleeping with him issue? Do you think you can hold out against him for that long?” 

Sienna blinked. Two. Three times. She didn’t answer because she couldn’t. 

“And do you really think, even for a second that you would be truly happy if you didn’t?” 

Again, she didn’t answer, because she honestly didn’t know. She knew Orlando wanted her. God knows that she was having a hell of a fight herself against him. Dom was right. She had to think about what being with him all the time would do to her mental well being. It couldn’t be good that was for sure. 

Orlando wanted her in his bed, but she was positive that he wanted her willing. Maybe if she set limits. Let him know where she stood. That she couldn’t sleep with him. Not when she loved Dom. But then he would never let her adopt Adi. All she knew for sure was that they needed to talk. Set limits. Let each one knew where they stood. 

“Sienna, what is going to happen to us if you marry him?” Dom asked with such anguish in his voice that she started crying. 

“I hope we can get through this. Together.” 

“Me too. But there is no us together if you marry him. He won’t allow it. He wants all of you. And he is going to do his damnedest to get it too.” 

Sienna leaned down and kissed him. “I love you Dominic Monhagen. Nothing is going to change that.” 

Putting his hand behind her head he pulled her closer and kissed her. Deep. Letting their souls say what they were feeling.. “I love you so much Sienna, that this whole thing terrifies me. He won’t let us talk you know?” 

Sienna nodded, but let a slight smile play across her lips. Dom knew the look that was in her eye. It was the look she got when she was up to something. 

“What?” He asked eyes her with suspicion. 

“We do have one thing that he don’t have, nor will he ever want for that matter.” 

“And that would be…?” 

“E-mail and chat.” 

Dom laughed. Computers. Suddenly he had an overwhelming affection for the contraptions. 

“He did say at one time it would be a cold day in hell before he ever touched on of those bloody things.” 

He smiled. “And I guess there can be something to this whole cyber sex thing.” 

Sienna laughed, moved to sit next to him and laid her head on his chest. “God, I love you so much. You’re the only one who could make me laugh. Even though I feel like I am walking the plank.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Glad I could be of service.” 

Sitting there for a few minutes just holding each other Sienna fell asleep. Dom smiled and picked her up, taking her to her bedroom. He laid her down and pulled a light blanket over her and watched her for a few seconds. As much as he hated it, she would have to marry Orlando. It would hurt he knew that. But it would kill her to lose Adriana.” 

 

~ ~ ~ ~   
Orlando sat up, a silent scream coming from his mouth and tears falling down his face. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to calm himself. He hadn’t had these dreams, nightmares really, in almost two years. 

Standing up he made his way to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. 

“Why am I having these again? Now?” he asked out loud to his reflection. 

He splashed more water on his face. He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to feel all that pain again. He had been beating it down and replacing it with memories of his own making for the last two years. 

It was his turn to take what he wanted, when he wanted and be dammed to everyone else. After all that was how everyone else around him had been living and they seemed happy, seemed oblivious to the pain that they were causing others. Why couldn’t he be that way too? Orlando worked hard to fight the pain that was caused him. To push it so far into himself that no one or any thing could find it. So why was he feeling it now? 

Two words. Sienna and Adriana. They were making him feel again. It started with his daughter. Adi. Adi got into a part of his heart that he never knew he had. He was sure she would never hurt him. Not the way others had. Then there was Sienna. She was working her way into that part of his heart that he had shut up, had buried deep. Both working into parts he thought long dead. 

Leaning on the sink he set his forehead on the mirror in front of him. The memories came rushing back, memories that had been blocked away for years. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom and Sienna sat on the couch together, staring at the phone, waiting for the dreaded phone call. Neither had gotten any sleep the previous night. In between crying, listing options they didn’t have and making love, there hadn’t been time. 

Now they were waiting for Orlando to call. Sienna hadn’t slept at all. She kept thinking that she was missing something. Orlando was vile, yes. But the question was why? Someone just wasn’t born that way. When she asked Dom if something had happened to him to hurt him he just shrugged and said that it was usually Orlando that did the hurting. Still she couldn’t ignore that Jenny thought there was more to Orlando than what they were seeing. Jenny was a good judge of character. Then there was Adi herself. She couldn’t have come from someone that was inherently evil. Plus the way Orlando was with her. 

By the time morning had come, Sienna had convinced herself that Orlando needed saving. Dom disagreed, but she told him that if she was going to marry Orlando she had to find something good in him, something worth, at the very least, trying to be friends for. She would kill him with kindness. No, Jenny would never have misjudged a person that horribly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom was sitting there trying to figure out how they had gotten from ‘Orlando is the scum of hell’ to ‘Orlando must be saved,’ in less than twenty four hours. Now, not only did he have to worry about her attraction to him, he had to worry about her actually starting to like Orlando. Dom knew what it was like to have the old Orlando. They had all been best buddies for so long and then, no one knew what really happened, but one day Orlando was happy, he even had a steady girlfriend, and a career to die for. Then BOOM he dumped the girl and embarked on the journey of head up his ass. 

Dom knew that if the old Orlando showed up, Sienna would be lost. There would be no way she couldn’t fall in love with him. He felt his heart breaking already at the mere thought of it. 

Jumping when the phone rang, Sienna took a deep breath and looked at Dom, crying. Dom grabbed her hand. “I love you, Enna.” 

She smiled weakly at him. “Love you too.” 

Taking another deep breath she picked up the phone. “Hello?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando hadn’t got any sleep. He kept having the dreams, the memories. The pain hadn’t lessened in two years. And just thinking about it still caused his heart to break. And here he thought he had been doing a good job of blocking that pain. He thought he was doing a good job of making sure that he wasn’t the one to feel that kind of pain again. 

But hearing Sienna’s voice was soothing, healing almost. “Sienna?” 

“Yes, Bloom. It’s me.” 

‘Well so much for small talk,’ he thought. “Did you make a decision?” 

He heard her take a deep breath. “Yes. I’ll marry you. But we have to talk about some things first.” 

Letting out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding he smiled a little. “I will pick you up at six. The plane leaves at eight.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Fine. See you in the morning.” 

Hanging up the phone Sienna turned into Dom’s arms and broke down. She couldn’t believe this was happening. He put his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back softly. 

“I know baby. I know.” He said letting his own tears fall as well. 

He laid his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He had to be strong, for Sienna. It would make things harder for her if he *****ed and moaned the whole time. He sniffed and picked his head up. 

“Sienna, honey. Let me take you out.” 

Sienna sat up and smiled. That’s sweet of you, but Adi’s grandparents wanted us to go over there and let them know what was going on. They felt absolutely awful about all of this and they want to do everything they can to help.” 

Sienna had told them that just being there for Adi would be enough. Neither of them were in a position health wise or financially to try and get custody of Adriana. 

“And they wanted us to eat dinner there too.” 

Dom smiled and wiped the tears off of her face with his thumbs. “Ok then. Let’s go.   
Smiling Sienna kissed him. “She’s making lasagna too.” 

Dom’s eyes lit up. “Well in that case we best hurry.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando sat there staring at the phone for a while after he hung up. Sienna had tried to hide it, but he could hear her voice shaking. This was the last thing she wanted. He wasn’t blind or stupid. Standing up he made his way to the mini bar and grabbed the first thing out of it. Not even looking to see what it was he opened it and drank it down. 

He sat back down on the foot of the bed and ran his free hand through his uncombed hair. Now was not the time for an attack of conscience. Lying back with his feet still on the floor he threw his arm across his eyes. Not that an attack of conscience was a new feeling. No he had felt guilt over a few things in the past few years. He would just push it aside. 

This wasn’t getting pushed aside so easily. He had to admit that he had felt this amount of guilt when he slept with Lauren. But then he would always remind himself that everyone got what they deserved and that he was totally justified in his actions. 

More memories and pain assaulted his brain. “DAMN!” he yelled, sitting up. What was it about Sienna that caused him to feel like this? And not just her, Adi too? They both had made their way into his heart.   
Standing up he made his way into the bathroom, and took counsel with his reflection yet again. “Ok Bloom. You have two options.” 

One was to go through with the plan and make Sienna marry him. Or two, drop the whole thing. Pondering those for a few moments he decided that the ends justified the means. If Sienna was with him long enough, and he showed her just how good he really was, she would learn to love him. She had to. He couldn’t go through that pain again. 

Turning, he stamped down the guilt that threatened to consume him. If he was to succeed he had to stay focused. Keep his eyes on the prize and get Sienna and Adi to England as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Sienna closed the last of her suitcases and sat down on the edge of her bed. Looking at the clock, she wiped a tear from her cheek. Only one more hour before she had to leave with Orlando. 

“Enna, honey?” 

She looked up to see Dom coming in with a tray, which appeared to have food on it. 

“I brought you something to eat. You hardly ate anything all weekend. Even at The Mathis’s.” 

“I’m not hungry,” she said smiling up at him. “Besides, I can’t eat this early in the morning.” 

Sitting down next to her he took her hand in his. “Promise me you will take care of yourself?” 

Sienna looked at him. Something in the way he asked that scared her. Like he was saying goodbye. For keeps. “Dom?” She asked confused. 

Blinking back tears, he touched her face. “Honey we have no idea what’s going to happen. What if you…” 

She stopped with a finger on his lips. “Don’t. You can’t lose faith in us. In me. I need you. I need to know that you’re still behind me. It might not be fair, but I need to know that you’re still mine no matter what.” 

Dom closed his eyes to the pain and heartache that he knew was to come. Was it fair? He didn’t think so. Not to either of them. What if she did fall in love with Orlando? If they made promises to each other, she would feel guilty and she would never be happy. What about him? Either way his life was going to be nothing. He loved her with every fiber of his being. And that wouldn’t change even if she did fall in love Orlando. She wouldn’t be with him. She wouldn’t be around to touch. To hold. Orlando would be doing that. Or at least trying to. 

All night long Dom went back and forth between the idea of letting Sienna go and being there for her as much and in any way he could. Looking at her now, seeing her so frail, so scared and trying not to be he couldn’t leave her. Couldn’t desert her. 

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I promise.” 

Sienna cried and threw her arms around him. And just held on. Dom held her close and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. “I love you, Sienna.” He said quietly. 

Sniffing, she sat upright and looked at him. “I love you too. Nothing is going to change that. Ever.” 

Dom smiled at her, feeling none of the confidence on the matter that she did. But decided not to talk on it anymore. “I know baby. I know.” 

Standing up, he grabbed her bags. “Go get Adi’s things and I get your bags to the car.” 

Sienna wiped the rest of the tears off of her face with the back of her hand and stood up. She felt like she had been crying for months. And what made it worse was that she would probably be crying for many more months to come. “Thank you, Dom.” 

Leaning down, he kissed her softly. “I would do anything for you. You know that.” 

He turned, leaving her looking at the door he walked out of. He would do anything for her. She did know that. Hell, this whole fiasco was proof of that. She didn’t know anyone, man or woman that would sacrifice as much as Dom has for her. 

Sighing, she stood up and made her way to Adriana’s room. She smiled down at the sleeping little girl. Adi was so excited to be going on a plane again. And to meet Orlando’s mom. 

Picking up some of her favorite toys, Sienna put them in Adi’s backpack. They were only taking the things that they needed right away. Adi’s grandparent’s and Dom, because he insisted, were going to pack up the rest and send it to her when she needed it. 

“Enna?” 

“In Adi’s room.” 

Dom came into the room and put an arm around her. “Get everything you wanted?” 

Sienna looked at him. ‘No’, she thought, ‘she didn’t. Not in the least.’ But she knew that’s not what he was talking about. 

“I think so. I just didn’t want to wake her up until we absolutely had too.” 

Dom looked at his watch. They still had half an hour before they had to leave. Thirty more minutes alone with the woman he loved. 

“Let me make you some coffee.” 

Sienna raised an eyebrow at him. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her hand. “Ok. Let me open you and can of Pepsi.” 

She smiled a little and let him lead her to the kitchen. 

“You know when you get to England, drinking Pepsi in the morning instead of tea, might bring down the monarchy.” Dom said trying to cheer her just a little.

Sienna chuckled. “If it survived Prince Charles, me drinking soda is going to do nothing to it.” 

Both laughed as they sat down. “Sure you don’t want anything to eat?” 

Nodding she said, “If I ate I would puke and I want your last impression of me to be a good one.” 

Dom laughed. “I’ve seen you sick, honey. You’re beautiful no matter what.” 

Taking a sip out of her can, she smiled at him over the rim. Memorizing his face. Every line and detail. She put them in her heart and mind where Orlando couldn’t touch them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Looking at his watch Orlando turned the TV off. Who knew what people would sell through infomercials. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all so he quit trying around two am. Attempting to get the memories and the guilt to subside he started watching television. He had never been a big one for TV and now he knew why. He would swear that he lost IQ points. 

Standing up he stretched his legs. He had to meet Sienna, Adriana and Dom at the airport restaurant in forty-five minutes. Sienna had called him around midnight and said that they had to talk before they left. 

Sighing he went into the bathroom. He was not looking forward to this conversation at all. Not that it was going to change anything, but he knew that the anguish in Sienna and Dom’s eyes would get to him Because weather he liked it or not he was starting to feel again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna watched as Adi played in the little area set aside for kids. She was amazed at how much energy a three year old had at the butt crack of dawn. Then she smiled thinking how alike this was to the first time she had met Dom. She was still stunned that he had stuck around. It was almost a year. Adi was going to be four. And they would be celebrating it with Orlando and his family. 

“Where the hell is he?” Dom asked looking around for any signs of Orlando. 

Sienna shrugged and yawned. “Who knows.” 

A few moments later Orlando came in and sat his bag down and took a seat across form Dom and Sienna. They looked at him. Then looked at each other. Then back at Orlando. Something was…. different. 

“What?” 

Looking at each other again, Dom and Sienna both shrugged and said. “Nothing.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando looked from one to the other and was instantly jealous. They were so in tune to each other that they could communicate with just a look. It wasn’t fair. Orlando wanted that. It had taken him some time to admit it, but he just didn’t want Sienna in his bed. He wanted her in his life. Even with the nightmares from the night before, he wanted to take that chance. He was determined to change things. As soon as he got Sienna and Adi safely back home, in England. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” He asked pretending he didn’t know. 

“Like you don’t bloody know.” Dom said so wanting to take his frustration out on Orlando’s pretty boy face. 

Orlando just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Then scowled when Sienna squeezed Dom’s hand. Visibly, causing him to relax. 

“I’m just not to sure what there is to discuss. I think it’s pretty obvious what is to take place. Sienna and I are to be married. As soon as we can.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna could feel Dom’s leg bouncing up and down. Itching for a fight. She put a hand on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“We are aware of that Bloom. But details. You know I don’t love you,. What we want to know is what is going to happen to us? To Dom and I?” 

Sienna held her breath. Orlando looked from to her and back again. Sienna wondered at the look on his face. It was almost like was…debating, for lack of better word, what to do. Like…he was feeling bad. But then the look was gone. However, it was there long enough to make her wonder. Wonder what was going on his head. 

“Well we can’t have a real marriage if you’re seeing someone else now can we?” 

Sienna grimaced when Dom held her hand little tighter. She patted his leg under the table and left her hand on his knee. 

“So that would mean that...” Orlando stopped in mid sentence. 

Sienna’s eyebrows drew together in thought. ‘What was going on with him?’ she asked herself. 

“That?” Dom prompted, also wondering at Orlando’s sudden silence. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando was having trouble doing it. Now that he was face to face with them he was feeling even more guilty. That along with the added sleepless night and trip down memory lane. He was not happy. Not really, but what could he do about it now? 

His friends, or his ex-friends, he had burned those bridges long ago, hated him. Sienna was on her way to meaning it when she said she hated him. Then there was Dom. He had been the only who had stuck with him, but then with this whole fiasco with Sienna killed that as well. 

So, no he wasn’t happy. Did he even remember what it was to be happy? Yes he did. At least until the knife was soundly put through his back and heart by his so called friends. After that he didn’t think there was such a thing as real happiness anyway. Which meant taking what you could. When you could. Anyway you could. But now… 

“Bloom are you still with us?” 

Blinking, he realized that he never finished his sentence. He looked at Sienna. 

“You were saying?” Dom asked challengingly. 

Orlando scowled. “I was asking…” 

Pausing again, he took a deep breath. ‘Why was this so hard?’ he asked himself. A voice answered that by opening up and being human again you were opening yourself up for hurt and pain. The kind that Orlando didn’t want to feel ever again. By asking and giving them a choice it would blow up in his face. But then again he had to show them that he was not as evil as everyone was assuming. 

He rubbed his temples unaware of the strange looks that he was receiving from Dom and Sienna. By giving them a choice he would be cutting off his nose despite his face. NO he had to get Adi and Sienna to England first. THEN he could show her who he really was. Show her he could be someone she could love. 

“I just wanted you to know that I expect you two to have no further contact after today. I mean, really. This is not going to be a marriage in name only.” He said looking at Dom. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Bastard.” Dom said quietly. 

Orlando raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“She might have something to say about that.” Dom said putting an arm around Sienna. 

“I’m sure she does. But from here on in that will be between her and I.” Orlando answered. 

“OK fellas. Let’s keep this civilized as possible. Adi might join us at any second...” 

Placing a kiss on Dom’s cheek she looked back at Orlando. 

“I do have something to say about that Bloom, but because Adi can interrupt us, I am not going to talk about it here.” 

Her thought’s were interrupted by their flight being called. Looking at Dom she started to cry. 

Orlando sighed. “@#%$,” he said not realizing that it was out loud till he saw Dom and Sienna looking at him funny. Standing up, he grabbed Adi’s ever present Dora the Explorer back pack and looked to where Adi was playing. 

“Look, I’ll get Adi on the plane and let you two say goodbye.” Before he changed his mind, he turned gave Dom a small, sad half smile and left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom and Sienna just stared after Orlando in confusion. “What the hell just happened? Dom asked looking at Sienna. 

Shrugging she turned to him. “I think some of the human is trying to get out.” 

Laughing a little he pulled her toward him. “I have something for you.” 

“Really?” she said smiling, tying to keep her tears at bay. 

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. “You can open it now. Or later. It don’t matter to me. I just want you to have it this and remember that I love you.” 

Sienna let the tears fall and opened it. Gasping she pulled the delicate chain out of it’s velvet bed and held the necklace in front of her. The silver heart locket was decorated with a pink and a black rose. It was beautiful. 

“Can you put it on me?” she asked turning, holding her hair up so he cold reach it better. 

Taking the necklace off the tale, he put it around and made sure it was clasped securely. Placing a kiss by here ear he turned her back around. He opened the locket for her and smiled. 

“Look.” 

Looking down at the pictures inside, she let a small sob escape her lips. One was of Sienna and Dom just after they met. At a Celtics game. The other was of Dom, Sienna and Adi, at the zoo. 

“I will always be with you. Close to your heart.” He said letting the necklace fall into place on her chest. 

Pulling her into his arms she held her tight. Waiting. When the last call to board the place rang over the loudspeaker he pulled back and grabbed her hand led her to the gate. 

“I don’t want to go Dom.” She said throwing herself back in his arms, holding on to him as tight as she could. 

“I know baby. I don’t want you to go either. Bu you have to be strong. We will get out of this somehow. You just have to keep the faith.” 

Wiping the tears from her face. She placed a hand on his cheek. “Remember your own words Dom. You have to stay strong too. We both know it’s going to be doubly hard on you, because you won’t know what’s happening. But you have to have faith in me. In us. I love you and if I lost you I don’t know what I would do.” 

Dom cried and crushed her to him. “God baby. This is killing me.” 

Pulling back, she kissed him like it was going to be the last time she would ever have the privilege. Both turned when Orlando yelled for her. 

“Sienna come on!!” 

Placing her hand on his cheek once more and smiled. “I love you. Please remember that.” 

Turning he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. “I will, love. I will.” 

Sienna dropped her hand and made the bag on her should more comfortable. Just as she got to the entrance and turned to look back at him. She smiled slightly and blew him a kiss. 

He winked at her and waited for her to disappear down the corridor and then turned to the window. Not able to keep his tears in check a second longer, he rested his forehead on the glass and let them fall. 

Watching her plane taxi down the runway, he laid a hand on the glass as well. “I love you Sienna.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

On the plane Sienna had the window seat. She placed her hand on the glass and look to where she was sure Dom was watching. Letting her tears fall she sniffed. 

“I love you Dominic. I pray you remember that. No matter what.”


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 

Sienna thought three things when they landed. Bath. Bed. Dom. And not necessarily in that order. She had toyed with the idea of asking Orlando if she could just call Dom and let him know that her and Adi had landed safely, but ixneyed the idea not wanting their first night in England to be marred with more tension than there was already. 

“My mum said that she and Sam would be here to meet us. Are you ready to meet my mum, Adi?” Orlando asked the little girl in his arms. 

Adriana nodded and smiled. Sienna watched Orlando’s face. It was softer. More relaxed than just a few hours previously. Something was definitely up with him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando knew that Sienna was watching him. Now that he was back home, he felt more centered. Orlando wanted Sienna to be happy. Of course it would have to be with him, but happy none the less. 

“We will stay with my mum for awhile till we find a place of our own.” Turning to look at Sienna he smiled. “I think we should get married as soon as possible.” 

Adriana’s head shot off of Orlando’s shoulder. “Who’s getting married?” 

Orlando looked at Sienna wide eyed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

‘Damn’, she thought. She was going to tell Adi about that when they got to England. Wincing at the look in Orlando’s eyes she tried her best to cover. 

“Well, Adi. Honey. Uncle Lando and I are going to get married.” She said smiling. 

Adriana had that little girl look of confusion on her face. “Is that way Unca Dom was crying last night? Because you don’t love him anymore?” 

Sienna gasped in surprise. It was unbelievable the things that kids picked up. 

“You heard Dom sweetie?” 

Adriana nodded. “I had to go potty and I saw him in the living room.” 

Sienna’s heart broke all over again. Dom and been so strong when he was with her. But at some point he must have left her bed and needed some time alone. Turning her gaze towards Orlando she was surprised to see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. 

That’s when she knew, that with a little help from Adriana and herself, Orlando could be a good, caring person again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando had no idea what to say to his daughter. 

“Enna? Don’t you love Unca Dom anymore? He loves you.” 

‘OK that broke my heart’, Orlando thought to himself. Turning to Sienna he blinked, realizing that she saw more in his eyes than what he wanted her too. 

“ORLANDO!!!” 

Breathing a sigh of relief that this conversation was interrupted by his mom and sister showing up, he turned and handed Adi to Sienna. 

“Mother. Sam.” 

Aware that Sienna was taking in every move he made, Orlando grabbed his mom and hugged her. He felt something tug inside him. He hadn’t been home in two years. Truth was he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his mom’s eyes that he heard in her voice when they talked. It was hard enough then. 

And his sister, Samantha was no better. Even worse. They were close and always had an open and honest relationship with each other. So on more than one occasion Sam had told him that he had turned into a daft prick. Eventually he just stopped calling her. So they hadn’t spoken in six months. 

When his mom let him go he turned to look at Sam. Smiling at him, Sam put her arms around him and held him close. 

Orlando sighed. It felt good to be home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna watched all this interaction with great curiosity. Orlando loved his mother and sister. He was just as open and kind with them as he was with Adriana. This only fueled her desire to help him. To find out more about this man whom she was going to be calling husband. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The drive to Orlando’s mom’s house was filled with Adi’s excited chatter. When Sonia would look at Sienna in the mirror with a question in her eyes, Sienna would translate the kids speak. Sonia would laugh and say that it had been awhile since she had a little one around and she was out of practice. 

Every so often Sienna would feel another pair of eyes on hers and when she would look it was usually Sam. Sienna noted that Sam’s eyes were just as expressive as Orlando’s. 

“How is Dominic dear?” Sonia asked Orlando. 

Both Sienna and Orlando winced at the question. Sienna glanced at Orlando who had turned to look at her, his eyes asking her to please let it slide. With a nod of head she let him know she would. But it would only be for a little bit. 

Sighing, she turned her attention to the passing scenery and her thoughts to her heart, which was thousands of miles away. 

Walking into the house that Orlando grew up in was surreal at best. She was glad that Adi was there, to learn about her dad, but she was still unsure of her place, her role in all this. As soon as they got the chance she and Orlando needed to talk. 

The whole drive from the airport, Sienna had been trying to figure out how to get close to Orlando without getting too close. And she was still wondering about the looks that Sam had been giving her the whole time as well. 

Sienna rubbed her forehead. She was getting tired, physically and emotionally. 

As if reading her mind Sonia grabbed her hand. “You must be exhausted.” 

Smiling Sienna nodded. “Yea. Kinda. It’s been a long weekend and I haven’t slept much.” 

“Well then. Let’s get you two settled in. Follow me.” 

Sienna, yawning turned and followed her up the stairs taking in her surroundings. The wall leading up the stairs was covered with pictures of Orlando in various stages of his life. Stopping to look at one or two along the way she was amazed at how much a young Orlando, looked like Adiriana. 

Sighing, she adjusted her bag over her shoulder and took a couple more steps up. Stopping she smiled when she saw a picture of Orlando, during Lord of the Rings, when he was in New Zealand. Thanks to Jenny, she could pretty much recognize any time period in Orlando’s career, but, and she would never admit it to anyone, the picture she was looking at was her favorite. He was all decked out in his Legolas costume, wearing a do rag. She thought he looked sexy as hell like that. 

“Those were the good ‘ole days.’ 

Taken off guard, she turned to see Sam standing behind her. 

“That was when Orlando was,” she shrugged, “when he was just plain Orli.” 

“Orli?” Then she remembered. Orlando’s nickname. Thinking about it, no one has called him that in a long time. The curiosity was too much for her. “What happened to him?” 

Sam shrugged and took the last two steps up to meet her. She took another picture off the wall. “Her, and then the fame. Once he stopped caring…” Again Sam drifted off. “But I guess that’s for Orlando to tell you.” 

Both turned and looked at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Tell who, what?” Orlando asked. 

Sienna looked from brother to sister and back again, picking up some serious tension that she didn’t want to be in on. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me.” Sienna hiked the bag over her shoulder and headed the rest of the way up the stairs, turning once to see that Orlando and Sam were at a standoff. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Orlando.” 

Orlando rolled his eyes. “Samantha.” 

Taking the next few steps in one long stride he came face to face with his sister. “What should I tell who?” 

Pointing to the picture she said, “You really want people to think you’re an arse just for the hell of it?” 

Orlando raised an eyebrow. “Maybe it is just for the hell of it.” 

Samantha took a step down and looked in his eyes. “Not my brother.” 

Leaving him there with his thoughts, she disappeared around the corner. He pulled the picture off the wall and looked at it. He barely recognized that guy anymore. He was smiling. And there was a light in his eyes. Orlando sighed. It seemed light years away. He ran a finger over the image of the smiling girl by his side. 

The stab of pain and bitterness he felt made him physically dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only opening them when he heard a voice from above him. 

“Who is she?” 

Orlando looked up to see Sienna and then he looked back down at the picture in his hand. He shrugged hanging it back up on the wall. 

“No one important. Are you all settled in?” 

Sienna smiled and it warmed his heart. “Adi fell asleep as soon as your mom laid her on the bed. I was just going to head to the shower and then maybe take a nap. That way you and your family can catch up.” 

Orlando swallowed as the image of Sienna in the shower imprinted itself on his brain. He thanked god she couldn’t read minds. 

“You don’t have to avoid us.” Orlando said smiling. 

“I’m not. I just,” she wasn’t sure where she stood with them. “I just wasn’t sure what you told them about me.” 

Orlando took the last couple steps and met her on the landing. “I told them I was bringing home my fiancé and daughter.” 

Sighing, Sienna smiled. “OK then. As soon as I’m done I will join you.” 

Orlando smiled, his eyes showing signs of life. “Thank you,” he whispered and brushed her lips with a slight kiss. 

“See you downstairs.” 

Blinking she watched him leave. ‘Dear God in heaven,’ she thought. She thought seeing him in his world would be dangerous, but to see a glimpse of the man everyone, especially Dom, kept telling her he had been was downright lethal. 

Sienna’s hand shot to her necklace as she thought about Dom. Rubbing the locket between her thumb and finger she blinked back tears. She had to hear his voice. It had only been a few hours, but she missed. And she needed him, now more than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are a little dicey. Orlando is a real prick in them. I wasn't sure what to rate them. It's not really rape. But she is not happy about giving into her hormones.

Chapter 12 

Throwing her hair up into a loose ponytail and grabbing a towel, Sienna made her way down to the pool. The pool in the house that she and Orlando…well mostly Orlando bought two weeks before hand. 

The last month and a half had flown by and was not the living hell that she had been dreading. Orlando was a different person. No one was perfect though, and there were times when Sienna would have to walk away from him lest she ripped his balls off, but for the most part he was turning out to be an OK guy. She would even go as far as saying that they were becoming friends. 

It wasn’t that she did not occasionally still get that rush of lust every so often, but it had diminished. In part to that fact that Orlando seemed to backtrack on his ‘get her into bed’ plan and in part to the fact that she did get to chat with Dom almost every night. But as great as that was, Sienna wanted Dom’s arms holding her, his voice telling her that everything was going to be alright and his laughter, making her heart light. 

Sighing, Sienna sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet dangle in the cool water. She tilted her head back and let the early afternoon sun warm her face. God, she missed Dom so much. Absently, she touched the ever-present locket around her neck. 

Blinking back tears she let herself slide into the water. Shivering from the shock of the cold water against her skin, she dived under. Coming back up, she flipped onto her back and floated. Despite everything that had brought her to this point, she was more relaxed than she had been in months. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando dropped Adriana off at his mom’s house and was headed to meet Samantha for lunch. Although now he wanted get back home and spend the afternoon with Sienna. 

Sighing, he turned the radio on and slid his sunglasses on his face, letting his mind picture what Sienna might be doing. Knowing her, she was probably in the pool, sun shining on her tan body, glistening and beautiful. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the drive ahead. 

Things had been going great for the last month or so. He was actually starting to feel happy again. He loved Adriana so much and if he took the time to think about it, he was sure he was falling in love with Sienna. Only problem was that if he admitted that, he would be opening himself up for a whole world of hurt that he didn’t think he could survive. 

Not that he thought Sienna would hurt him on purpose; she was to caring of a person. Even with the way he treated her at the beginning she was trying. Both of them had agreed to take things slowly. Seeing the relief in her eyes when he said he promised not topush the sleeping together issue, did hurt a little. 

Only now, his promise was getting hard to keep. It was almost impossible to keep a cool but friendly attitude with her. He wanted her. Yes, he wanted her before, but now that he got to know her, he not only wanted her, he needed her and that was a feeling that scared the piss out of him. Orlando also needed to show her how he felt, knowing that what he couldn’t express in words he could in actions. 

Pulling into the parking lot of his and Sam’s favorite restaurant, he hoped that their lunch would go by fast. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna had just got done washing the chlorine off her body and out of her hair and decided to play a game and see if Dom was on. Not that he would be, because it wasn’t a scheduled time, but she just wanted to see. Wrapping a big fluffy terrycloth robe her she sat down. Logging on to her AIM she checked his away message. She smiled. 

Miss you much. Love you more. This is me kissing you. 

Sighing she gave a short reply back and stood up to get changed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“How was your swim?” 

Laughing when Sienna screamed and whirled around to face him, he stepped into the room and took a deep breath, taking in her fresh clean scent with a hint of vanilla. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you love.” 

Sienna shrugged. “Well, at least I know my heart is working.” She said laughing. “How was your lunch?” 

Orlando smiled. “Fun actually. It had been awhile since Sam and I had any us time.” 

“Felt good huh?” Sienna asked smiling at him. 

Orlando couldn’t help but smile in return. “Yes it did.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando was about to say something else when both turned toward where her laptop was sitting on a desk. Sienna’s heart dropped at hearing the distinct ring of a message being sent to her. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer as she made her way over, hoping that it was one of her other buddies and not Dom by some queer twist of fate. 

Not realizing that Orlando followed her over she jumped back when she heard his angry voice behind her. Looking at Orlando and following his eyes to the computer screen she groaned. Three small words on the screen and screen name next to them were all he needed. 

“I love you?!?! Bloody hell!!!” He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. “Is that Dom? Have you been talking to Dom?” 

~ ~ ~ 

Sienna had two choices in the face of Orlando’s anger and obvious hurt. Lie and say no. Or tell the truth and let the **** hit the fan. She didn’t want to lie. Orlando knew that she still loved Dom. 

“Tell me. Damn you. Have you been talking, chatting whatever the hell it’s called, with his this whole time? **** and I thought you were different. You're just like her” 

Sienna wondered again at the veiled comments about some other girl in his life, but before she could even answer he walked to her computer, picked it up and tossed out the open window. 

“BLOOM?!?! You had no right to do that!!” She yelled running to the window to see her Dell smashed to bits on the ground below. 

Eyes narrowed, Orlando took slow calculated steps towards her. “I have no bloody right?! You are my wife and you have been chatting with another man this whole time when you promised you wouldn’t.” 

Sienna took a step back, a shiver of fear at the hate and hurt in his eyes. “I promised I wouldn’t call him.” She said quietly. “Or write letters.” 

All the hurt and pain from before came rushing back, making him angrier than he had ever been. He had thought Sienna was different; special. He grabbed her arms. 

“How could you?” 

Sienna winced. “Orlando you’re hurting me.” 

Orlando sneered. “Damn right. Was this all a lie? Were you just biding your time till you could make an escape? Did you think that I would never figure this out?” 

Sienna tried to remain calm, but under the force of Orlando’s contempt she started getting scared. 

“Orlando please,” she pleaded, trying to reason with him. 

His eyes narrowed. “Please what? You are so full of ****e. ‘We need to be friends. We need to get to know each other’. Bloody hell, I have been burning for you for months and you…you…” 

Stopping his tirade, he kissed her. If there was one thing he knew would break her it was this. Continuing his assault he was relentless. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna had to stop this. As mad and hurt as he was, and he did deserve to be, he had no right to do what he was doing. Mustering up as much strength as she could, she pulled her arms free and pushed him away. 

“Stop. Orlando. Stop it!!” 

Raising his head, he looked down at her swollen lips and glassy eyes. “You want me. I know you do. So stop fighting.” 

“No. I won’t.” Swallowing a lump that formed in her throat, she wondered if antagonizing him this way was such a good idea. 

Stepping back away from him as he moved toward her, she hit the wall behind her and blinked. 

“Yes, you will.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

With one forefinger, he traced her lips and her neck, while holding her hands above her head with his other hand. Moving his finger down the column of her throat, he smiled when he felt her shiver despite her best efforts not to show that he was affecting her. Following the path of her robe he moved his finger down until it came in contact with the belt. In one swift movement and without taking his eyes off of her, he undid the belt and the robe fell open, exposing her creamy flesh to his eyes. 

“My God, you’re beautiful.” Orlando said kissing her neck again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

‘This can’t happen,’ she thought to herself as a wave of pure longing over came her. Trying to get Orlando to release his hold on her was impossible. And the will to stop him was becoming weaker with each of his strategically placed kisses. Fighting back a pleasure filled sigh, she tried to move one more time, only opening her robe further and making Orlando even more relentless. 

“Let it go, love. You know you want this as bad as I do,” he whispered against her neck, running his tongue up to her ear. He slipped a hand into her open robe and slid it along the curve of her hip, caressing her skin. Again Sienna shivered and his lips spread into a smile on her skin. 

With her eyes closed she shook her head in denial. She didn’t want this, she didn’t. She loved Dom. ‘Oh God, Dom,’ she thought. With that thought she found the will to free an arm and give Orlando a little shove. Not that it would do any good, he was as solid as a brick wall and she could feel the shape of his chest beneath his shirt. 

Orlando picked his head up and looked in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he growled. ‘Even now she thinks of Dom’, he thought bitterly. 

“I think you do. And if you don’t, by the time I am done doing to you what I have fantasized about, all thoughts of other men will be out of your head. Replaced with images me and how I make you feel.” 

Sienna looked him in the eye. “You may be able to make me want you till I can’t think straight Orlando Bloom, but I promise you. You will never have my heart.” 

Orlando shrugged. “How does the song go, love? Two out of three ain’t bad.” 

Sienna squinted at him. “Bastard.” 

Orlando licked her neck and bit her ear. “Maybe. But I’ll be the bastard that will be making you scream his name.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nothing to do with this chapter really. I don't normally write scenes like this, so I sent the general idea to my beta when the time came and she did amazing with it.
> 
> WARNING: A bit on the rough side when it comes to the sex.

Chapter 13 

Assaulting her lips once more, he kissed her till she vocally responded to him. He wanted to hear acquiescence, as much as he wanted to feel it. When the first moan escaped her lips, he replied with a small one of his own, knowing that they were connecting somehow. 

Without even realizing it, he had maneuvered them to her bed. When her legs hit the edge her eyes popped open and she looked at him; dazed, excited, extremely turned on. Blinking she looked behind her and then back at him. 

“Don’t”, he said with a savage whisper when he saw the denial spring to her eyes. “Stay with me.” Kissing her, he laid her down on the bed. 

Sienna still had enough sense to know that she should stop him, but she was woman enough to not want him to. Closing her eyes she moaned again as Orlando kissed her neck, her cheeks, every area of exposed skin, which was a lot considering what she was wearing. 

Orlando looked down at her, elbows bracing him up. He took a deep breath. She followed suit, neither knowing when this went from anger to mutual want and need. 

“God, Enna. I want you so bad.” 

Sienna blinked. Orlando’s eyes went from chocolate brown to dark coffee black with his passion. There was no fighting that. There was never any fighting his eyes. The harsh truth hit her hard and tears came to her eyes. She wanted him too. She was sure they both would go to hell for it, but they had been working toward this moment for months. 

“Orlando...” 

He stopped her with his lips and then looked back down at her. “I know. I’ll take what I can get.” 

Sienna closed her eyes. ‘I love you Dom,’ she thought as she made the decision that would forever separate her from the love of her life. Opening her eyes, she looked at Orlando and touched his face with her hand. 

Orlando couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He could see the fight in her. She wanted him, but her heart belonged to Dom. Did he mean what he said? Would having her really be enough? Shaking his head, he realized he didn’t care, or at least didn’t want to, not when he was holding Sienna this close. Feeling every beat of her heart, every breath she took. 

“Forget everything but us. This,” he whispered moving his lips down the column of neck. Slowly he tasted her skin, licking his way down her body to her breasts. Whether or not she wanted this her body was betraying her. His tongue teased one of her swollen, erect nipples. She whimpered and he smiled. His hand engulfed the entire breast, massaging as he sucked the nipple into his mouth, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her. “You like this love?” 

“No…Orlando…” she breathed. 

“Your body disagrees Enna,” he replied, his voice smooth as silk as his breath tickled the skin of her belly. He watched the muscles twitch beneath the skin and he slid his fingertips over her. “Your desires betray you.” All she could do was whimper in response. He was right, she wanted this, wanted him. 

Slowly his tongue began its descent once more and she felt his hand moving along the inside of her thigh. Unconsciously she opened her legs to him. He paused for a moment and looked up to her eyes. She was looking down, watching him, a mixture of sadness and lust in her eyes. He kissed the soft skin on the inside of her thigh and she gasped, jumping slightly. Then he did the same on the other thigh, teasing her, making her wait, punishing her for not wanting him like he wanted her. 

Sienna could feel the wild fire spreading through her unchecked. She felt his breath, hot between her thighs where she could feel the epicenter of the burn. Orlando was making every part of her admit her need for him, every part of her except her heart. At the moment though, the cries of her heart were being drowned out by the screams of the painful needing that had risen in her core. Then she felt Orlando’s fingertips graze her, lightly, gently. She squirmed beneath him, wishing that he would just finish what he had so slowly started. 

“Enna, you know I want you,” Orlando whispered, sliding his fingers over her again. She whimpered, no words forming on her tongue. “I am falling in love with you.” Again he punctuated his words with his taunting actions and she gasped deeply this time, both out of shock at his words and from the ripple of pleasure he sent through her. She arched up toward him. 

“Please Orlando,” she begged him and he smiled. This was what he was waiting for. He slid his pants down over his hips and kicked them onto the floor. Orlando groaned as he took hold of himself. He was painfully swollen and he would have relief, but not before he tortured her further. He positioned himself above her on his knees and Sienna looked up at him. Her eyes now entirely consumed by the storm of lust brewing within her as they drank in the sight of him; the muscled planes of his chest, the flat, smoothness of his abdomen. If things were different, she would not have lasted so long in resisting him. 

She felt his velvet tip caress her opening, but he did not enter. She groaned and he slid himself through her wetness, hitting her sensitivity, making her jump and cry out. He moaned at the feel of her hot, softness on him and he continued to rub into her until she was crying out to him, writhing beneath him. Her hands gripped his hips, feeling the tightness of his hard bottom, clinched as he too felt the pleasure rising past his control. 

Finally she screamed with the onslaught of bliss that ripped through her. Sienna arched up to him on a downward stroke and he slid into her. Orlando moaned with the feel of her engulfing him. She was hot, adding to the burn that was pulsing through him. His head fell back as he stopped, frozen inside her, not wanting to end this night. Slowly he pushed further, deeper, burying himself as far as he could. He hoped beyond hope that this connection would bond them forever, but he knew the morning light would bring rejection and sadness. 

With that thought Orlando moved his hips back and thrust into her forcefully, making her take him in completely. Again he pumped fast and hard, holding her hips, lifting her to him. A storm of emotions swirled through him; jealousy of Dom because he had not only tasted her, but she had willing tasted him as well, sadness because he knew now that he loved her and he would never have her as his own after tonight, and pain, mounting, excruciating pain to add bitter sweetness to finally having Sienna. She was more than he had imagined she would be. 

“Oh Enna!” he called to her as he teetered on the edge of ecstasy. “God I needed you, I love you,” he gasped as he exploded, collapsing onto her, pulling her naked body close and clinging to her as if she were his life. Sienna could not think, but she gently stroked his hair and his back. She felt a sob just before his breathing evened out and he rolled over next to her, asleep. He curled up into her and she held him, feeling as though he were a scared child in that moment. She too fell asleep, wishing for only a moment that this was what could bring her happiness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando woke before Sienna. He laid there watching her. Wondering what would happen now. If he thought her kiss was heaven, then last night had to be hell. Pleasure beyond anything he had experienced before. And with the realization that with the light of day he would probably be experiencing the worst pain ever as well. 

Sienna would regret everything. She would resent him. But even worse, she would hate herself. She would view herself as weak, broken, not deserving of Dom. When in truth, it was him, Orlando that wasn’t worthy of her. He knew this. From the beginning, he had been an ass towards her. He could see it in her eyes, even as they were making love, she wanted him, but hated it. 

And for that he would have to try and make things right with her. Try to get things back to the way they were before he lost his temper and tasted something so exquisite that he was addicted after one taste. 

Rolling on to his back he laid an arm over his eyes and sighed. Being with Sienna had been a life altering experience. He had many things to atone for. With Adi and Sienna by his side he knew he could do that. 

Slowly getting out the bed he tip-toed out of her room. He thought it best if he let her wake up without him there. Plus he could take a shower, clear his head and try calming his still raging passion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Sienna woke with a start, not fully realizing where she was. It was way too early for her to be awake if she went by the just breaking rays of sun and time of five-thirty AM showing on her clock. Then she remembered. With the events that led to her early bed time, it was amazing that she still wasn’t asleep. The memories of the previous night’s activities came crashing in on her like a hurricane in summer; leaving just as much damage and devastation. 

Slowly moving her hand, she patted the bed next to her. She breathed a huge sigh of relief for she was alone. Thank God. It would give her time to compose herself before seeing Orlando. What had she done? Rolling on her side she saw a picture of her and Dom. 

Crying, she buried her face in her pillow. She didn’t deserve Dom; not after last night. Hell, she didn’t deserve him before that. Her body just followed where her thoughts and hormones had been leading for months. Sienna was sure that Dom knew this was going to happen and still he stayed with her. 

Sitting up she hugged her knees to her chest, and laid her cheek on them. ‘How could I betray him like that?’ she asked herself. How could she have forgotten him so easy? With one touch of Orlando’s lips and one caress of his fingers, she was so hot that she could have sworn she was going to go up in flames. 

Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts. She had to stop dwelling on Dom for the moment. She knew as soon as she had lain down with Orlando and made the decision to be with him her right to dwell on Dom was removed. Now, she had to figure out what to do about Orlando. 

Stepping out of bed to take a shower, she looked down as something fell to her feet. Paling she bent down to pick up the locket that Dom had given her. Not being able to stop the flow of tears, she laughed bitterly at how symbolic it was that the locket fell off when she was having sex with Orlando. Sienna, couldn’t let herself call it making love. That was what she had with Dom, sweet, passionate, loving. With Orlando it was sex, pure, animal lust. 

Walking to her desk to put the necklace in a safe place she scowled. Her lap top. It was in pieces on the ground outside. “OK, NOW I’m pissed,” she said out loud. It was one thing to drive her crazy with lust, but it was a total other to ruin her computer. Biting her lower lip, she had to admit that she was angrier at herself than Orlando for the night’s activities. He was just acting on her desires, her weaknesses. She was however pissed about the computer and he would get her a new one. It would probably be the only thing that would be salvaged out of this mess. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando waited nervously in the kitchen. The shower did zilch for his thoughts or his libido. And the longer he waited for her worse his thoughts got. He had been practicing his apology for hours. Even though the only thing he was truly sorry for was that she would regret the whole thing. Orlando would never be sorry that he tasted her, loved her till he couldn’t think straight. 

Looking at the kitchen entry way again he sighed. He figured she would be angry, but he didn’t think she would skip her morning Pepsi. Turning his head to look out the window he pondered how things would change now. 

His head turned around when he heard her enter the kitchen. The wave of desire that hit him left him breathless. Shocked at how quickly and how hard he came to need her, not just want, after the most mind blowing sex ever, he turned to the fridge, grabbed a Pepsi out and handed it to her. 

“Thanks.” 

Smiling he sat down. 

“Enna.” 

“Orlando.” 

Both laughed when they spoke at the same time. 

Taking a sip of her soda she sat down and sighed. Staring down at the bottle in her hands, she rolled it in her palms and spoke to him without looking up. “This doesn’t change anything, at least not with us Orlando.” 

When he didn’t reply after what seemed an appropriate amount of time, she looked up at him. 

“Orlando?” 

It hurt. Hurt more than he imagined and he had imagined great pain. Even after an amazing night she was still fighting him. 

“What?” he asked trying his damnedest to remain calm. 

“You didn’t answer me.” 

Orlando shrugged. “What is there to say? You said nothing has changed, so nothing has changed.” 

Sienna sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Orlando looked at her. ‘She was sorry?’ “And what do you have to be sorry for?” 

Looking at him in the eyes she gave a small, sad smile. “For hurting you,” she said quietly. 

Orlando swallowed. ‘Had he become that readable?’ “What makes you think that I am hurt? To be hurt, I would have to care.” 

Looking away from her watchful eyes, he stood up and got another cup of tea. After taking a moment to compose himself he sighed and sat back down. “Look, Enna. I’m sorry. Not about us making love, but about losing my temper.” 

Sienna was a wee bit surprised that he had apologized for anything, which, to her way of thinking proved that he was getting better. She just hoped that what had happened between them and her refusal to not let it happen again, would not cause him to lose ground. 

Sighing she took the last sip of her soda. “I’m not really that mad at you. I am more angry at myself than anything, but, “ she paused and took a deep breath, “to be perfectly honest I wanted it to happen. And admitting that makes me hate myself even more. Not because it was with you, but because it shows that I’m weak and not worthy of Dom. He trusted me and I ruined it.” 

Orlando wondered why Dom trusted her so much in the first place. If he had to guess, it was more wishful thinking than trust. 

“What are you going to do about him now?” He asked with a slightly bitter tone. 

“What do you think? You pretty much succeeded in one of your plans. I am going to let him go. Why I even tried to keep it together is beyond me. It just served to make things more difficult for all of us.” 

Looking at her across the table, he took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her. It was his fault that she was in this position. It hurt that she flat out denied him, but he also knew that if she gave in once, she would again. And if she didn’t have the barrier of Dom in her way, it would even be easier the next time. So he would just bide his time. Plus he didn’t just want her to want him. He wanted her to need him. 

“I would have to agree with you there. But there is no going back, only forward.” Taking the last sip of his tea, he took his cup to the sink. 

“Where’s that?” 

Turning and resting a hip against the counter he smiled at her and shrugged. “Hopefully friends.” 

And he meant it. The last few months had shown him what he had been missing by letting the pain, the hurt, basically everything change him. He would never forgive those that hurt him, and it was too late to try and get back those friends he had alienated in his wake, but he could start over with Adriana and Sienna. 

Sienna looked at him. Smiling, she realized she believed him, a huge feet in and of itself. She might not ever love him, too much had happened. He had done to much to her, but she could forgive him and make the best of the situation. 

“I would like that. But you have to do one thing first.” She raised an eyebrow at him and scowled. 

Orlando squinted at her. “What?” 

“I think for some reason I am in need of a new laptop.” 

Orlando looked at her and laughed. “A new lap top huh?” 

“Yup. Because if we step outside, I am thinking we will find my old one.” 

“Okay. I am sorry about that. I just…” he stopped. He wasn’t going to tell her just how jealous he was when he saw her talking to Dom. How much it stabbed him. “I promise. We can get a new one, today if you want.” 

“Ok then. I think everything will be fine.” 

Orlando looked at her, shook his head and laughed. Sienna smiled and laughed along with him. Both were feeling pretty good after the stressful beginning of the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

“SHITE!” Dom yelled when for the millionth time in two weeks Sienna was not online. OK millionth might be exaggerating a bit, but it sure felt like it to him. 

He was frantic. It was bad enough that he hadn’t seen her in months, but he lived for the times when they would chat. Dom missed her something fierce and his imagination was conjuring up all sorts of images. 

Dom had emailed her at least once a day, but as of yet she hadn’t replied. Standing up he made his way to the kitchen to grab a can of Pepsi. He wasn’t much of a soda drinker but he had a can once in awhile. It made him feel a little closer to Sienna. 

He had to come up with some sort of plan. He could call her. She kept her cell when she moved, changed numbers but he got the number from Mrs. Mathis when he called last week freaking out. She had assured him that both Sienna and Adriana were fine, but she didn’t know what was going on, why Sienna stopped talking to him. 

Picking up his phone, he tapped it on the counter. Why was he nervous about calling her, he asked himself. Probably, because he was afraid of what she was going to say. Taking a deep breath and looking at the clock he dialed her number. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna had just laid down when her cell phone rang. There were only a few people who had her cell number and at that it was only if it was an emergency. She said a quick prayer hoping that everything was OK with Adi’s grandparents. 

“Hello?” 

“Sienna? Sweetie? Thank god.” 

Sitting upright in bed, Sienna gasped in shock. It was Dom. ‘How in the hell had he got her number?’ She had never given it to him because she didn’t think he would need it. Plus they hadn’t wanted to risk Orlando finding out. She couldn’t breath, let alone speak. 

“Enna, honey, talk to me. Please! Are you there?” 

Sienna wiped the falling tears with the back of her hand. She knew she was being cowardly, but couldn’t talk to him. She felt too guilty. 

“I’m so sorry Dom.” 

Then she hit end and shoved her face in her pillow and cried. It was one thing to ignore an email, but it was totally another when she heard his voice. How could she tell him what she had done, how she had betrayed him? 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom looked at the phone in his hand, jaw dropped in shock. 

“She bloody hung up on me!” he yelled to no one in particular. Now he was really panicked. Sienna had sounded like she was on the verge of tears and that had him very worried. 

But what could he do now? Call back? Dom knew she wouldn’t answer, but at least if he left a message he could let her know he loved her. Dialing the number again, he waited for her message. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna knew he would call back. That was why she was holding the cell in her hand, but she wasn’t going to answer it. It would be pointless. Talking would change nothing, and she couldn’t bear to hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice as she admitted to having slept with Orlando. 

She wanted to remember him with love in his eyes and laughter in his voice. Both of which would be gone after he found out what she had done. Sighing, she picked up the phone and listened to his message. 

“Ok Enna, honey. I have no idea what’s going on, but please, PLEASE, let me know that you are alright. That you and Adi are alright. I miss you, sweetie. And, Sienna I love you. No matter what. I will always love you. Just call me or something and let me know you’re OK…..Oh this is Dom by the way. Bye, love.”

Sienna laughed through her tears. That was her Dom. Cracking a joke even when things were at their suckiest. She hit save. She was going to save that message forever. Maybe she should email him. Let him know everything was fine. She wouldn’t have to go into detail. Sienna was pretty sure that he had figured out by now what had happened. And it wasn’t fair to let him wonder and worry about her. 

Sighing, she walked over to her newly acquired lap top and opened her email. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando opened the door quietly and locked it behind him. His meeting with Fiona took longer than expected, and because of that he had to have dinner with Samantha later as well. Since the house was dark, he figured that Sienna and Adi were in bed. 

Stopping to check on Adi, he pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed her nose. 

“Sleep sweet angel.” 

Orlando stopped in Sienna’s door and smiled. The moonlight was shinning through the window and he could see her peacefully sleeping. He wanted so badly to crawl in bed next to her. Just to hold her and cherish her. But he knew she wouldn’t agree to that. 

Sighing, he walked to his room down the hall and slowly got undressed. Pulling on a pair of black and red, checkered pajama bottoms, he sat down in his chair by the window. Orlando figured he should be happy with what he got. After all, it was his fault that she didn’t love him. The best that he could hope for was that they would be friends. Even if he wanted more than that, he knew he didn’t deserve it. 

Looking back on his life the last few years, he knew he didn’t deserve much. Adi and Sienna were his life now, his one chance at redemption. 

But, God he loved her so much. And he wasn’t sure he could take being with her and not having her. Especially with already knowing how sweet and wonderful being with her really was. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she heard laughter floating up from downstairs. Stepping out of bed and throwing on a pink fluffy robe that matched her equally fluffy slippers, she followed the laughter. 

“Well, look who decided to join us, Adi.” 

Adriana smiled. “Morning, Enna.” 

Sienna smiled. “How could I sleep with all this racket?” she said waving her hand around the kitchen. 

It seemed as though that Orlando was trying to teach Adi how to make pancakes and failing miserably at it. 

“We are making pancakes Enna” Adi said stirring some batter, but making most of it land on the counter in front of her. 

Orlando kissed the top of her head. “Yes we are, love. And Adi’s doing a delightful job of it too, I must say.” he said with a wink. 

“Making a delightful mess is more like it.” Sighing, but smiling she stepped up to the counter. “Take your daughter Bloom and get he cleaned up. I’ll finish breakfast.” 

Orlando and Adi both pouted and Sienna had to laugh. “Go on. Get. And take your puppy dog faces with you.” She could not believe how much they looked alike with that face. It was absolutely adorable. 

“Hmmm. I can see that we are underappreciated. Let’s go get you a bath sweetie.” Orlando said picking Adi up and laughing. 

“What is underappreciated?” Adi asked confused. 

Sienna laughed and Orlando shook his head. “I will explain later honey.” 

Without thinking Orlando placed a quick kiss on Sienna’s lips causing her stiffen up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando sighed and stepped back. His heart dropped when he felt her reaction, but he wasn’t going to apologize for it. He wanted to show her affection and he would be damned if he would let her stop him. Sienna might not love him, but he sure as hell loved her and he wanted to show her. 

“Listen, we received some mail today that we need to discuss. I put it on the table. Look it over and after breakfast, we can talk about it.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna watched him leave and then went to the table to pick up the letter in question. Looking it over, she sat down and sighed. 

It was an invitation to a dinner party honoring Peter Jackson, in New Zealand. She imagined that everyone from the cast of The Lord of the Rings would be invited, which meant that Dom would be there. That meant, there would be no way in hell that she would be attending.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Dom tapped the invitation that he had just opened on his knee in thoughtful contemplation. As he saw it, he had two options. Go to the party or don’t go to the party. He wondered if Sienna would make an appearance, or shy away from it. Dom was quite sure that Orlando wouldn’t miss an opportunity to rub Dom’s face in his conquest. 

But, on the other hand, knowing Enna, she would probably be feeling too guilty to see him. He also knew she was not too keen on these kinds of things anyways. Dom just wished he could call her. Let her off the hook. Otherwise she will be guilt ridden for the rest of her life. 

Sighing, he opened the invitation. There really was no way he could skip the dinner. It was for Peter after all. Plus he hadn’t seen some of the gang in awhile. Standing up, he grabbed his Palm Pilot and put the date in. For good measure he stuck the invitation on the fridge. He stopped to look at a picture he had up there of him and Sienna. God, he missed her. And despite everything he was still very much in love with her. 

Picking up the phone he called to confirm that he would indeed be attending. He asked who else had called to confirm and the girl he was talking to didn’t have access to that information. At least, this party was a chance, an off chance yes, but a chance none the less to see her; talk to her. And that was a little something to hope for. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

THREE WEEKS LATER 

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into this,” Sienna said from the closet where she was hanging up her clothes. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to go Enna? Isn’t the whole gang going to be here?” Samantha asked handing her another item to hang. 

Sienna sighed. Orlando’s family was still blissfully unaware of the circumstances surrounding Sienna’s and Orlando’s marriage. And Sienna didn’t want to say anything to Sam to ruin the progress that her and Orlando had made in fixing there fragmented relationship. 

“Yes, Sam. It’s just….” She shrugged, “I am really not into this whole thing.” 

Sam laughed. “Well, neither am I love. But free food and dancing is enough to keep me happy.” 

Laughing, Sienna sat on the bed. Oh, she loved dancing. And food for that matter, but how could she explain her absolute sickening dread of seeing Dom; her sweet, loving, trusting Dom? God, she just wanted to crawl into the bed she was sitting on and sleep through the whole party. 

“Enna? Why are you so worried about this? Being with Orlando, you should be used to these things.” 

Sienna smiled. “I am. Really. And I’m sure that I will enjoy myself.” ‘Like a gunshot wound to the head,’ she added silently. 

“Well then. Since we’re all unpacked let us go spend some of Orlando’s hard earned money.” 

Standing up Samantha grabbed Sienna’s hand and her purse and drug her out of the hotel room. 

Laughing, the two girls entered the elevator. There were several good things that have come of her unorthodox relationship with Orlando. Sam being one of them. After Jenny died, Sienna wasn’t sure she would ever have someone to be that close to again. Jenny could never be replaced, but Samantha Bloom came damn close and she loved her like they really were sisters. And for that Sienna would forever be thankful. 

“You know, Enna. I don’t really like the dress I brought for the party.” 

Sienna ****ed an eyebrow. She knew where this was heading. And it wasn’t going to be shopping for trinkets. 

“When I came to visit Orli, when he was filming Lord of the Rings, I found some really nice shops, with some really stellar clothes. I think we can find something more appropriate in one of those.” 

Shaking her head, Sienna just laughed and went along with Samantha. Once Sam got an idea in her head, there was no changing her mind. When they stepped out into the bright, New Zealand sunshine, they put on their sunglasses and linked arms. 

“OH wait. Sam. Let me call Sonia and see how Adriana is doing. Let her know that we won’t be in the hotel for a little bit.” She pulled out her cell phone and called. 

Sam smiled. It was the first time that Orlando and Sienna had left Adriana alone for more than a few hours since moving to England. And even though she was with her grandma, Sienna was being the typical worried mother. After a few moments, Sienna turned back to her and smiled. 

“All is well. Sonia and Adi are going to make cookies. Between that, and the cleanup after, they should be busy for some time.” 

Sam laughed. “Great then. Let’s shop.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando sat in the hotel bar and absently twisted his beer bottle back and forth between his palms. He had to admit that he was nervous about this dinner party. Most of the cast of Lord of the Rings would be there and the majority of them hated Orlando. Not that a few of them didn’t instill such feelings in him, but he could admit that the others, it was all his own doing. No matter what happened to him, it was his own fault how the rest treated him. Orlando had already come to grips with those doors being shut. That was the past. Those relationships were gone. Done and buried. And he shouldn’t dwell on the past; but the here and now. And that was Sienna. 

He was worried about Sienna. She hadn’t wanted to come, but between himself and Samantha, they had talked her into it. But, she wasn’t happy about it. 

And Orlando wasn’t sure how he felt about Sienna seeing Dom. Things had been going so good between him and Sienna, that he didn’t want anything to ruin the progress he had made with her. They were getting closer and closer. They were, and it felt good to admit this, friends. Something that he hadn’t felt with anyone in a long time. Of course, they hadn’t slept together since that one time, but he was a patient man. And he didn’t want Dominic mucking up the system, so to speak. 

Taking the last swig of his beer, he threw some money on the counter and turned towards the door. Sienna wouldn’t do anything stupid, so he really shouldn’t worry. Sienna had been focused on totally making a go of their life together. And Orlando didn’t blame her in the least for being cautious. He had been a bastard and he knew it. He thanked his lucky stars that she was such a forgiving and loving person. 

Looking up, he fell back down on the stool he was just on. Elijah and Lauren had just walked in. He was taken back with a sudden sadness that came out of nowhere. Elijah had been his best mate for so many years. Taking a deep breath he stood up and walked towards them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Lij. Behave yourself. Don’t do anything to mar this weekend for Pete.” 

Elijah looked at Lauren and then back at Orlando as he walked across the room. Obviously, in their direction. 

“What makes him think that he can just walk up to us like he owns the world?” 

Lauren patted his hand. She had a less than zero desire to see Orlando herself, least of all have a conversation. But he was Sienna’s husband, God help her, and she didn’t want to ruin Peter Jackson’s weekend. Besides, they couldn’t hide from him all weekend. Lauren eyes squinted in concentration and Orlando moved closer. Something was different. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something had changed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Elijah. Lauren. ‘Ello.” Orlando said quietly, putting his hand for Elijah to shake. 

Elijah looked at him. This was the first time in two or more years that they had said anything to each other. Not that he would have had a conversation with Orlando, but Elijah had always wondered why Orlando, even before Lauren, had distanced himself. But then considering that he had distanced himself from the human race at that time, it really wasn’t shocking. 

“Orlando.” Elijah said shaking his hand. 

Not knowing what to say, Orlando gave another weak smile. “Well, see you tomorrow night.” 

“Will do.” 

Elijah and Lauren watch him walk away. 

“Well that was….interesting.” Elijah said wondering at the look in Orlando’s eyes. If he had to guess, Elijah would have said that it was remorse he had seen in those depths. 

“What are you thinking, babe?” Lauren asked when she saw the thoughtful look on his face. 

“I am thinking that this party just went from fun and entertaining, to fun, entertaining and intriguing.” 

 

Lauren nodded. “So, you noticed something different about Orlando too?” 

 

Elijah just nodded and continued to ponder. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna and Samantha left a store swinging their bags and laughing. 

“Hey look. That’s the pub that everyone hung out at. Played pool. Stuff. Up for a game? Hungry?” 

Sienna shrugged. “I haven’t played pool in…” She stopped, remembering the last time was with Dom. “ well in a long time. But I am starving.” 

“Good then. Let’s shoot a few and get some food.” 

Sighing, Sienna followed across the street to the pool hall. Looking in the window she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“****! ****! ****!” She said, giving her head a shake. 

Samantha followed her gaze and broke into a huge grin. “It’s Billy and Dom. Come on!!” She grabbed Sienna’s and tried to pull her with her. “I haven’t seen them in ages.” 

“NO!” Sienna said pulling her hand out of Sam’s grasp. “You know. I think I will just go back to the hotel and check on Adi. See what Orlando is doing.” 

Turning, she ran down the sidewalk. As fast as she could. 

“SIENNA!!!” Samantha yelled and shook her head. Something strange was going on. Very strange in deed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom’s head popped up as he heard her name being yelled. When he saw Samantha Bloom in the window he jumped up and ran out of the pub. 

“What the hell?” Billy said in reaction to Dom’s sudden departure and stood up to follow his friend. 

“Samantha!” Dom said stepping up next to her. 

“Dominic. Billy.” Smiling at them she glanced again to where Sienna had ran. 

“Where did she go?” Dom asked quickly. 

“Who? Enna? She ran, very literally, in fact, back to the hotel.” Sam answered looking at Dom curiously. 

“It was strange really. We were having such fun. Spending money. Laughing. We decided to grab a bite to eat and maybe shoot a few games of pool. Then she looked in the window, lost all the color in her face and made like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Very strange indeed.” 

“Bloody hell.” Dom muttered, looking a Sienna-less sidewalk. 

“Dom? Is there something going on that I am unaware of? I have to say that look on our face is akin to the one that Sienna was wearing just moments before she hauled ass out of here.” 

Dom looked at Billy. Billy shrugged. Dom had appraised the situation a few months back. It was bloody awful for Orlando to stoop so low and Dom was heartbroken. 

“Sam. Maybe we should go in and sit down. And then, maybe you can help me.” 

Samantha looked at the bleak faces of her friends. This could mean only one thing. “What has my nit whit brother done this time?”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Samantha was livid. “Bugger. My brother has trounced on the last person.” She thought to herself. 

Being way too angry to speak to Orlando, she hoped that Sienna was alone. Knocking, she waited. Sienna opened the door and was wiping her nose. 

“I suppose you know the whole story?” 

Samantha nodded “Yes. And my brother is a prick.” 

Sienna gave a small sob, mixed with a laugh. “Yea, well. He has been. But lately…” She drifted off, shrugging. 

“WHAT?!?!” Samantha yelled outraged. “Are you telling me that you have forgiven him? That you love him?” 

Sighing, Sienna sat down in a chair. “It’s all so complicated, Sam. Your brother is a complicated man. He’s been hurt. He’s bitter. And yes I have forgiven him. But no. I don’t love him. Not the way he wants me too.” 

“Hurt? Who in the hell hurt him? From where I have been the best explanation I have come up with is some sort of Invasion of the Body Snatchers scenario. The last few years the man in question has been an alien.” 

Sienna gave a weak smile. “I understand. But in the last few months he’s changed. More like the Orlando that everyone remembers. The one they talk about.” 

Samantha scowled. “I still think he’s a prick.” 

“Can’t say as I don’t feel that way at times too. But for Adi’s sake I try to make it work.” 

“Have you asked Orlando about custody? If you left?” Samantha asked. 

Sienna shook her head. “No. And at this point I don’t want to. I really have no place to go. Dom and I are through. And I think Adi and Orlando need each other. She’s been good for him.” 

Samantha just shook her head in disbelief. “Why? How? When? I don’t even know what bloody questions to ask. Bugger. My brother is such an ass.” 

After a few moments of silence Sienna spoke. “How is he?” 

Samantha looked at her. “Who? Orlando? Dead.” 

Scowling, Sienna replied, “No, smartass, Dom.” 

“How do you think he is?” 

At that Sienna started crying again, and harder this time. Samantha instantly felt horrible. Sitting on the arm of the chair, Sam draped her arm around Sienna. “I’m sorry, love. I just think that my brother has gone to far this time.” Taking a deep breath she stood up. “Dom is worried sick about you. He said he got an email from you stating that everything was fine, (but he didn’t it???). He seems to think, and I would have thought this strange before knowing everything, that you have slept with him and are feeling guilty about it.” 

Sienna sobbed even more and covered her face with her hands. She had always known that Dom would know that she had betrayed him. “Oh my God he must hate me.” 

Samantha kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. “Enna, love. Hate is the last thing that boy feels for you.” 

Sienna blinked. “How could he not hate me when I betrayed him? I swore..SWORE to him that I would never sleep with Orlando, despite my attraction to him. And what do I do? After one heated argument, and a very persuasive Orlando, I end up in bed with him. I am the lowest of human beings. I should have broken it off with Dom before I married Orlando. It wasn’t fair to anyone.” 

Shocking. That was the only word to describe this situation. 

“I am not going tomorrow night. I can’t.” 

Samantha sighed. “You can’t hide from this. You are going to have to talk to Dom at some point.” 

Sniffing, Sienna looked at Samantha. “I know. I know.” 

Samantha stood up. “OK. Well. I am going to get out of here before my brother shows up and I rip a new one. Are you still going out tonight? Orlando wanted to take us out to dinner. I know I am not going to go.” 

Sienna rolled her head trying to get the kinks out. “I don’t think so. I just want to curl up and watch TV. Or die. Or something.” 

“Dying is not an option. But you can take a hot shower and I will get us some take out. Just make sure that my no good brother has left before I get back.” 

Smiling weakly, Sienna stood up and hugged her. “Thank you Sam.” 

“No worries. I love you like my sister. No matter how you came into our lives. Now go. Shower. I’ll be back in a few.” 

After Samantha closed the door, Sienna stood there a few moments. Thinking. She had been totally unprepared for seeing Dom. He’d been laughing and smiling, something that she hadn’t seen or heard in a long time. She had been good at locking that particular ache away were it was a dull one. Seeing him had unlocked it into, full out pain. 

Sighing, she stood up and headed for the shower. She had to get herself under control before Orlando showed up. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Samantha had never been so mad, so disappointed in her brother as she was now. Tapping her foot, she waited for the elevator. ‘Why did he insist on penthouse suites?’, she thought to herself. He used to be happy with regular, everyday rooms. She took a deep breath when the elevator dinged it’s arrival. But when the door opened, she stepped back. 

“Sam!!! How was you afternoon? You and Enna have fun?” Orlando asked giving his sister a quick hug. 

Samantha willed herself to keep her temper in check. But she stiffened and didn’t return the hug. She couldn’t. 

Orlando drew back and looked at her. “What’s wrong?” 

Samantha looked back at the door and prayed that Sienna was in the shower because Sam didn’t want her to hear what she was about do. 

Shoving him away she started yelling. “You are the worst god damned bastard known to mankind.” 

Orlando looked at his sister shocked. “What in the hell?” 

“What in the hell is right you bloody arse. Just who do you think you are? Tricking, forcing, black, freakin, mailing Sienna to marry you? Using that sweet little girl of your’s as bait. I can’t believe you.” 

Orlando paled at her words. “How…” 

“Did I find out? Your lovely wife and I ran into a certain young man this afternoon by the name of Dominic Monhagen.” 

“Bloody hell. ****e. How is Sienna?” Orlando asked running towards the hotel room. 

Samantha grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “I don’t think so.” 

Orlando scowled at his sister. “YOU don’t think so? Sorry, love. But she’s my wife and I think so.” 

“You are a bastard Orlando. What do you think mum is going to say when she hears about this?” 

Orlando stopped dead in his tracks. He was letting his anger take over. And he knew it was wrong. But the thought of Sienna seeing Dom….well he just needed to see her. Make sure she was OK. That they were OK. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he turned back to his sister. 

“Look, Sam. I’m sorry. For everything. But there is nothing I can do about the past. We can only move on.” 

Samantha eyed him suspiciously. “You could let her go. Free. With Adi.” 

Orlando froze. “No way in hell.” 

Raising an eyebrow and shrugging she stepped into the elevator and turned towards him. “Then you really haven’t changed. At all.” 

The doors closed leaving Orlando staring wordlessly at the elevator. He had changed. But he also knew what he wanted. Sighing, he turned to go check on Sienna. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Dom you can’t just march into their hotel room like an army, mate. That won’t get you anywhere.” 

Dom looked at Billy. “I know. But…” 

Billy shook his head. “No buts. Just be patient. If she comes to the party tomorrow night you guys can talk with no problem. And if she’s not there, you can sneak off and go to her. I’ll cover for you.” 

Sighing, Dom sat down next to Billy on the bench. “I just want to make sure that she is alright.” 

“I know you do. And you will soon. In the meantime, let’s get back to the hotel and see if anyone else has checked in.” 

Dom looked down the street. At least he knew she was there. And she he knew he would see her at some point. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando sat on the couch waiting for Sienna to come out of the shower. She had to be shaken. Hell, he had only heard about it and he was shaken. 

“Bloom. Your back.” Sienna said, stepping into the room, freshly showered. 

“I ran into Sam on the way in.” 

Sienna winced. “I see your limbs are all still intact.” 

Orlando thought she was being way too calm. He expected tears. Yelling. Name calling. He could deal with that. But this, this made him nervous. 

“Well, for now at least. I think if she sees me again things might be different. How are you doing?” 

Sitting down, Sienna shrugged. “I guess this prepares me for tomorrow. I was caught off guard. Surprised is all.” Putting her head in her hands she sighed. “Life is so unfair.” 

Orlando agreed wholeheartedly. Life was more than unfair. It was a cruel *****. “I know.” 

Sienna’s head popped up. “You do. Don’t you.” She said quietly, looking into his eyes. 

Sighing, he stood up. “We are talking about you, not me.” 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” She asked quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Orlando asked, wondering where she was heading with this. 

“I mean, wasn’t it life’s unfairness that made you change? Therefore making my life a living hell? Making my life unfair?” 

Orlando stiffened. ‘Living hell,’ he repeated to himself. She thought her life was a living hell? 

Sienna saw the flicker of pain cross Orlando eyes, but didn’t regret her words. Right now, she felt like she was in hell. She loved Dom, but couldn’t be with him. She didn’t love Orlando, but HAD to be with him. 

Orlando willed himself to calm down. He had to remember that he was the reason that she was in this situation. “I’m sorry…” 

Sienna scowled. “Are you really?” 

Anger threatened to erupt in Orlando. She’s just mad, hurt and confused. Sienna cared for him and he was sure that she could love him, given time. And he was sure that she would never hurt him. 

Standing up he picked up a room key. “I think I am going to leave for a little bit. You are in no frame of mind to talk about this. And I don’t want us saying things that we will regret.” 

He headed toward the door and then stopped dead when she spoke. 

“There is only one thing I regret and it’s not the things I say.” 

Without turning around he walked out the door. 

Watching the door shut, Sienna sighed. Why did she have to bait him like that? She knew how he would react. 

And the fact that he walked out without saying a word, was not a good sign.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Downing another shot, Orlando tried to drown her words out. Sienna’s voice was echoing in his brain. She regretted being with him. He had been basking in the glow of a growing relationship, and she regretted it. Well, what did he expect? This was precisely why he did as he pleased. Cared for naught but himself. Other people hurt you. 

Glancing to his left, he noticed a little blond girl smiling at him. Smiling back, he ordered another shot and asked the bartender to get the girl whatever she was drinking. 

When the girl received her drink, she took a sip and saddled her way up next to Orlando. 

“Thank you.” 

Throwing her one his signature looks he said, “your most welcome, Miss..” 

“Angela.” The girl said winking. 

“Angela it is. I’m Or…” 

“Orlando Bloom. I know who you are. I would have to be dead or from another planet not to know.” 

Orlando smirked, which everyone else tended to confuse with a smile. “Well, love. I for one am glad that you are neither dead nor an alien.” 

Laughing flirtatiously, Angel picked up her drink and winked. “Me too. Me too.” 

Orlando laughed along with her, knowing somewhere in his brain that this was wrong, but not caring. He was tired of being Mr. Nice Guy. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Now what is he about?” Dom asked from his and Billy’s corner of the hotel bar. 

“Who? What?” Billy asked, looking around trying to see what Dom was talking about. 

“Our dear mate, Orlando seems to be up to his old tricks. Look.” Dom said, pointing to where Orlando was sitting. 

“Bloody hell. What is he thinking?” Billy asked astounded. 

“With his ****.” Dom replied angered. 

“That’s obvious. But WHAT is the fool thinking?” Not that any of them should be surprised. This had been Orlando’s MO for years. 

But with him being married and have Adriana, they had all hoped for a change. 

Dom sloshed the drink in glass, thoughtful. Obviously, things were not going well in Orlando land as he would have everyone believe. Sienna and Orlando may have slept together, but something was wrong. Watching Orlando leave with the girl, Dom felt a renewed hope for the party. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Sienna, why do you have the curtains open so bloody early?!?!” Orlando groaned from under the covers. 

His head hurt and his mouth felt like there was a ten ton brick lodged there. 

“Who’s Sienna, love?” 

Orlando sat upright in the bed and looked around. “****e.” 

The blond girl sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. “Awww, a little hung over are we?” 

Blinking, Orlando stood up and started looking for he clothes. “Where are my bloody trousers?” 

Angela grabbed his arm and pouted. “Do you really need them?” 

“Yes I bloody need them. Bugger.” He yelled pulling his arm from her grasp. ‘What have I done?’ he asked himself, throwing on his clothes as he found them. This couldn’t be happening. 

Rushing to the door he stopped and looked at the girl who was standing, looking at him wide eyed. 

“Sorry love. I’m in a hurry.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

On the elevator, Orlando got himself together. Shirt tucked in. Laces tied. He needed a story. Thinking he closed his eyes. Stayed in another room to cool off. That would work. 

Closing his eyes again, he laid his head back waiting for his floor. He slept with some random chick. Why did he do that? Sienna could never find out. If would ruin everything. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“No Sam. He never came back last night. We had words. Actually, I had words and he left. I never should have said the things I did.” 

Sienna put her legs up under her and laid her head on her free hand. 

“You have every right to be pissed, Enna. My brother doesn’t deserve you.” 

Sighing, Sienna wiped a tear from her eye. “I promised to make it work, or at the very least to try and make it work.” 

“I would have fought him.” 

And I would have lost Adi.” 

“Bastard.” 

Sienna looked at the door when she heard it opening, and Orlando walking in. “Speaking of which, he’s here. I’ll call you later.” 

“OK see you later, love.” 

Hanging up the phone, she watched Orlando close the door and walk over to her. 

“Bloom.” 

“Enna.” Orlando replied, setting his jacket on a chair. 

“I’m sorry.” Sienna said quietly. 

Orlando looked at her. “Me too. I shouldn’t have walked out.” Boy was that the understatement of the century. 

“Seeing Dom made…just made all the pain and anger resurface. As for being so *****y, I’m sorry. But, if we are being honest with each other, I wish things were different.” 

Orlando inwardly grimaced at the word honest. Right now he would let her say what she must. Because after shagging some other girl, he wished things were different too. 

Taking a deep breath, Orlando squeezed her hand. “Let’s forget about it. We both were stressed. Let me go take a shower and then we can go grab something to eat.” 

Sighing, Sienna gave him a small smile. There really was no other option. Just try and forget it. “Sure.” 

Sitting back in the chair she closed her eyes and laid her head on the back. At least she and Orlando weren’t fighting. She would really not be able to handle seeing Dom if she was at odds with Orlando. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

One hour till the party and Sienna wanted to hurl. Scratch that. She wanted to get on the next plane out of Wellington. But every time she seriously considered an escape, the phone would ring and it would be someone making sure she would be there. The last time, it had been Liv. There was no way she could not go. 

Standing up when there was knock on the door she opened it to find Samantha ready and smiling. Sienna laughed and let her in. 

“What’s so funny?” Samantha asked. 

“How can you be all ready to go, when I haven’t even showered yet? Let alone get my clothes ready?” 

“Maybe because I haven’t spent the better part of the afternoon thinking of ways to escape?” Sam suggested with a laugh. 

Sienna smiled. “That’s possible. I guess, since I can’t get out of this I will start getting ready. Give me ten minutes to shower and dress and then I need help with my hair.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna looked at herself in the mirror. She did love the outfit that Sam had convinced her to buy. Black satin harem pants and matching shirt with a pink shawl. If fit her perfectly. Now she needed to do something with her hair. 

Stepping out into the living room, Sienna gave a small twirl and Samantha responded with a low whistle. “Wow.” 

“You like?” Sienna asked. 

“I’d say. Now the hair. I think I have an idea.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

By the time Samantha was done, Sienna’s hair was all up in braids. Piled on top of her head with a few loose ringlets framing her face. Sienna tried to get them appointments at a hair dresser, but Sam would have none of it. They did their own hair before Orlando…they would do their own hair now. 

Samantha finished up with threading some pink and black ribbon through her hair. Sienna felt confident that she looked good. If only she could be just as confident about the rest of the evening, that would be great. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando had been ready early, and didn’t feel like hanging out in the room. He felt too guilty. So he had made his escape to the bar. He was worried that maybe the girl from the evening before would make an appearance, but thus far it was just him and another couple in the back of the bar. 

He was in need of fortification. Between his indiscretion of the night before and Sienna being thrown together with Dom all evening, he felt a stress headache in the making.   
Orlando just had to make it through the party and get back home. Andi..or Abby..Angela or whoever she was, and Dom would be thousands of miles away. But if Sienna found out, any professions of love on his part would fall on deaf ears. And he did love her. He did. Last night had been a huge, hurt, anger and booze driven mistake. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna and Samantha walked into the party looking for people they knew. 

Samantha looked down to where Sienna had a death grip on her arm. “Enna, love. Can you please let the circulation back in my arm.?” 

“Oh God. I’m sorry.” Sienna said relaxing her grip. “I am just a little nervous.” 

Orlando hadn’t arrived with them because the whole cast of Lord of the Rings was meeting for a photo. He had called up to the room to let her know. It had been a last second thing. So she and Samantha were going to meet him at the party. 

Looking around, Sienna felt dizzy. “Sam, I think I am just going to step out for some air. Let Bloom know where I am when he gets here. And please, don’t kill him.” 

“Hmmm. Only for you Enna.” 

Turning, Sienna walked through a set of double doors that lead to a balcony. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the cool night air. Thankfully the balcony was deserted save for a couple of chairs. Walking over to the ledge she looked at the street below. People were still filing into the hotel for the party. Everything would fine. No one would do anything to ruin this night for Peter. But the strain of pretending that everything was fine was starting to get to her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Seeing Dom and Billy enter, Samantha made her way over to them, smiling. 

“Did she come?” Dom asked. 

Nodding, she pointed to the balcony. “And my no good brother hasn’t arrived yet.” 

Without a word, Dom headed in Sienna’s direction. 

“Well, this should be interesting.” Billy said watching his friend leave. 

Samantha shrugged. “I think it is going to get worse before it gets better.” 

Billy snorted. “No need to tell me that.” 

Looking at him Samantha asked, “Why? Did something else happen?” 

Billy bit his lip, wondering if he should say anything about the night before, or not. He really didn’t want to do anything to ruin Peter’s night. Besides, the tension was already so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Billy, what aren’t you telling me?” 

Billy sighed. “Just your usual Orlando stuff.” 

Somehow, Samantha didn’t believe that. It was something more, but she knew that Billy wasn’t going to say more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom looked at Sienna and sighed. She looked so beautiful and the urge to hold her was almost too much to bear. Opening the door, he stepped out onto the balcony. 

Sienna knew the second that he was there. She didn’t hear him or see him. She felt him; in her heart and soul. Without looking at him, she let the tears fall down her face. 

“You shouldn’t be out her Dominic.” She said quietly. 

Dom, not being surprised that she knew he was there, took the last few steps that separated them and stopped just behind her. 

“Yes I should, Enna.” He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin causing her pulse to jump sky high. 

Turning, Sienna faced him for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. “No you shouldn’t. But I’m glad you are.”


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 

Dom flexed his hands, involuntarily. He wanted so badly to pull Sienna into his arms. She was an oasis after months of dryness. But he didn’t dare move. He let everything he was thinking and feeling show on his face. In his eyes. 

“I am so sorry, Dom.” Sienna said quietly, not being able to stop her flow of tears. Turning her back to him, she took a deep breath. She just couldn’t face him. 

Her tears were not hidden from Dom and with hers he let his fall as well. 

“Baby, none of this is your fault.” Dom said turning her so that she was looking at him. “You can’t beat yourself up.” 

Blinking, one solitary tear fell down her cheek. “I am going to beat myself up for the rest of my life, Dominic. I love you and I betrayed that. Betrayed our love and your trust. How could I not hate myself? For that matter how could you NOT hate me? How can you be so forgiving when I..I..” Sienna couldn’t even finish the sentence. The bile that rose up from just thinking about her betrayal, removed all ability to speak. 

Dom sighed, knowing that this conversation could go on and on. And all he wanted to do was kiss her and whisk her away. Putting his finger under her chin he lifted her head up so he could look in her eyes. 

“I love you Sienna.” 

Sienna blinked and started to say something, Dom pulled her against him and kissed her. After not having him for so long, she responded like a starving woman. 

Feeling likewise, Dom deepened the kiss. Nothing in his life felt more like home than being in Sienna’s arms. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando took a deep breath in preparation for being in a room where ninety-five percent of the people hated him and the other five pitied him. 

If it wasn’t for Sienna, he would be more than ready to stay in his room. Then again, it was his own life choices that put him in this situation in the first place. A true damned if you don’t damned if don’t dilemma. 

He wished he had, had a few more drinks in him. The ones that he had consumed before the photo shoot were wearing off. And the shoot was nowhere near as stressful as the party was going to be. Sighing, he opened the doors and stepped inside. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Dom.” Sienna said breathless, pushing him away. “Stop, please.” 

At her whispered plea he raised his head, but refused to let her go completely. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Dom said closing his eyes. “It’s just..” 

Sienna placed her finger on his lips. “I know.” Replacing her finger with a small kiss she smiled sadly at him. “If Bloom..” 

Dom grabbed her and gave her a small shake. “Orlando be damned.” 

“We could only hope.” Sienna replied with a twinkle in her eye. 

Giving a little laugh, Dom pulled her into his arms again, loving the feel of her against his chest. “How are things other than this?” 

Sienna placed a small kiss on his neck and she drunk his scent and then looked up at him. “Bearable.” 

Memorizing the sight of her face, he kissed the tip of her nose. “Bearable?” He asked. 

Sienna nodded and removed herself from his arms. Looking around she sat down in one of the chairs. “It hasn’t been the exact living hell that I expected.” 

Pondering how she felt about Orlando, he pulled the other available chair up in front of her and sat down. Feeling the need to touch her, he grabbed her hand and held them tight in his. 

Sienna smiled. Reading the question in Dom’s eyes. “I don’t love him. I could never give my heart to him. That belongs to you Dominic. And it always will. No matter what happened.” 

Dom knew she was talking about sleeping with Orlando. Just the thought of it caused his heart to break, and he had to close his eyes against the pain. 

Sienna squeezed his hands. “Dom, baby. He may have taken my body, but that’s it. Orlando never came close to touching my heart. Or my soul.” Blinking, the tears fell again. “Those are yours forever.” 

Looking at her, he knew she was telling the truth. “What does Orlando think?” 

Shrugging, Sienna looked at the sky line. “I don’t know. And in regards to what we did and how I feel about you, I don’t care. After he and I…..well the next day I told him it was never going to happen again. And it hasn’t?” 

Dom looked at her slightly surprised. “Ever?” 

“Never.” 

Feeling a great sense of relief, because he had imagined Orlando and Sienna having passion filled nights, so much so that it drove him to distraction if not out of his mind. 

“And Orlando has never pushed the issue?” Dom asked curious as to how Orlando was dealing with Sienna’s refusal. 

“I think Bloom is trying to bide his time. I fully believe that he thinks that I will come to him willingly. But I have to honestly say that I have no desire.” 

Dom raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Sienna sighed. “OK, maybe ‘no desire’ was an exaggeration, but I can definitely handle it now. Between the guilt after the first time, the disgust with myself and the thought of hurting you more than I already have, “she shrugged, “well those feelings are much more powerful than whatever sexual awareness I have of Bloom.” 

Dom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Well why can’t you leave then?” 

Sienna cupped her hand on his cheek. “I would baby. In a heartbeat if it wasn’t for Adi. Bloom has been decent in everything except this. I leave and I will never see her again.” 

Biting his lip, Dom thought for a moment. He knew that with the knowledge he possessed about Orlando, he could get Sienna to leave him, and take Adi with her. But he also knew that if they did that, Orlando would never let them be. 

“What?” Sienna asked, still being able to read Dom as always. 

Smiling, Dom pulled her into his arms. “Nothing. Just the usual.” 

Both looked to their left when they heard the faint sounds of music wafting in their direction. 

“Dance with me Enna?” 

Sienna smiled and put her arms around him, playing with the hair that just reached the top of his collar. 

“Every night in my dreams, Dominic.” 

Without another word, Sienna laid her head on his shoulder and they danced to the music coming through the windows, and the beating of their hearts. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Twenty minutes and she still hadn’t emerge from the bathroom, where Sam and told him Sienna had gone to. Orlando was beginning to think that she lied. And now that he noticed that Dom was missing in action as well he was putting two and two together. 

Taking his drink off the bar he walked up to Sam who was chatting with Billy, Elijah and Sean A. 

“So my dear sister, where was it exactly that you said my wife was?” He asked with a slightly slurred tone. 

“Your drunk Orlando.” Sam pointed out and hoped to God that Sienna would show herself before things got really ugly. 

Orlando smiled. “Maybe. Maybe not. But also see that dear, poor Dom is missing as well. Does this mean he took a twenty minute loo break as well?” 

Billy and Elijah exchanged looks. Sam took a sip of her drink and scanned the crowd for either Dom or Sienna. 

“We haven’t see Dom since we got here.” Billy told his old friend. Billy wasn’t lying, so that was something. 

Orlando looked at him and their gazes held. An overwhelming sense of loss engulfed Orlando and he turned abruptly looking for some place to take a deep breath. 

Feeling an arm on him he turned to see Sam. “What do you want?” he asked shaking her hand off him. 

“For you to take a step back and calm down. Before you do something rash.” 

Orlando blinked for a few seconds. “I thought you were pissed at me. Why do you care?” 

Grabbing his hand in a sisterly fashion, Samantha squeezed. “I care. I love you. You’re my brother. And I love Sienna. You need to fix things. Not make them worse. I want my brother back. I miss him.” 

Orlando looked away from Sam before she saw the tears in his eyes. Looking through the window he stopped and what he saw pushed all of his good intentions right to hell. 

“Bloody hell.” He muttered under an angry breath, and started off in the direction of the balcony. 

Samantha, seeing where he was going, grabbed another drink off the tray of a floating waiter and followed her brother. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I love you Dom.” Sienna said kissing him softly. 

“Well isn’t this a bloody Kodak moment.” 

Jumping apart at the sound of his voice, Dom and Sienna looked at Orlando. 

“Bloom, I was just going to find you.” Which was not a lie. She was just got done telling Dom that she had to get back to Orlando. He had walked in on her tear filled goodbye. 

Orlando laughed, not very happily, causing Sienna to stop in her tracks. “Is that what you were doing? Saying goodbye?” 

Sienna cast a quick glance at Dom and knew that he was itching to take years off of Orlando’s life. 

“Bloom,” Sienna said taking his arm, “let’s go out and dance.’ 

****ing an eyebrow, Orlando looked at her. “Now why would you want to do that, when you looked all nice and cozy with my pal Dom here? I would hate to ruin your fun.” 

Sienna scowled. “And I would hate to ruin Peter’s night.” 

Orlando slung and arm around her shoulder. “Maybe your right, love.” Looking at Dom he scowled. “Don’t come near her again.” 

Dom laughed harshly at their retreating backs. “Hypocritical bastard.” 

Stopping, Orlando turned around. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Dom said, closing the gap between himself and former friend. 

“Yes I did. But I was wondering what you meant?” Orlando asked, fearing he knew already. 

“What I mean is, you have no room to talk.” Dom’s eyes never left Orlando’s. 

Sienna looked from one to the other, completely confused. “Bloom, what is he talking about?” 

“Damned if I know.” Any hope of Dom remaining silent was pretty much a fool’s hope. 

Dom snorted in disbelief. “I am sure the blond you picked up last night in the bar might know what is going on.” 

The silence that followed that bomb drop was deafening and filled with tension as Sienna looked from one man to the next. “Excuse me?” 

Orlando’s mind scrambled for a way to fix all of this, but the look in Sienna’s eyes told him that this was not going to be an easy job. 

“Enna, love. I can explain.” 

Sienna, ignoring the snort of disgust from the man she loved, stood right in front of Orlando. 

“You mean it’s true? You were with some girl last night? After making me feel like **** for just talking to Dom on the computer, you run off with someone and sleep with them? Just who in the hell do you think you are?” 

Orlando took a deep breath. “Human.” 

“Yea right,” Dom muttered under his breath. 

Sienna turned to look at him. “Not now Dom.” 

Dom bit his lip. “Sorry.” 

Torn between wanting to see Orlando wiggle like a worm on a hook and not wanting to interfere more than he already had, Dom sat down in the nearest chair. 

“Enna please. Can we go back to the room and discuss this.” Orlando pleaded, feeling the rug being pulled out from underneath him. 

Sienna’s lips thinned out in anger. Not that she was jealous of him sleeping with someone else, but that in doing so he was showing that he hadn’t changed. He was still selfish and arrogant. 

“No. We will not talk about this now. We are here for Pete ad will stay and visit with everyone. But stay away from me. I am in no frame of mind to be around you.” Turning she started to leave, but was stopped by Orlando. 

“What does it matter who I sleep with? It’s not like we are sleeping together.” 

Sienna scowled. “Your right. We aren’t. And we both know why. But we had made a promise that we would build a trusting, caring friendship. I thought you were working on conquering your demons. Finally getting to be that man that everyone said you were. Then you pull this hypocritical, double standard bull****.” 

“Enna, I want…” Orlando tried to stop her painfully truthful tirade, but Sienna’s raised hand ended what he was going to say. 

“No Bloom. No more of your bull. I have had enough for one year. So excuse me if I am not in the mood to talk to you right now. I’ll be out there, trying to have a good time.” 

Storming off the balcony, Dom and Orlando were left alone. 

“You are enjoying this aren’t you Dom?” 

Shaking his head, Dom stood up and looked at Orlando. “No, I’m not mate. My first thought is for Sienna. I love her with all my heart. My second thought is the friend that I had and how much I miss him.” 

Orlando blinked in surprise. It had been the first time since this whole thing began that Dom had said anything like that. Dom stepped past him to head to the door, then looked back at Orlando. He sighed. “Just try to remember the man you used to be Orlando. Because all the rest of us do.” 

Orlando was glued to his spot. Thankful that he was left alone with his thoughts. As jagged and bitter as they were. And was equally thankful that no one could see the tears that fell silently down his cheeks. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna slammed her suitcase shut and looked at Samantha. “You sure I can’t fly on another plane?” 

Shaking her head Samantha gave her a hug. “No love. And you need to work this out before you get home to Adi.” 

“I know. But there really is nothing to work out. Bloom’s and mine relationship isn’t like that. But even so, I feel,” she paused thinking of the right word, “betrayed. Because if anything, we were becoming friends.” 

Before Sam could say anything, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Dom standing there. 

“Dom.” Sam said giving him a hug. 

Stepping aside to let him enter. “Listen, I am going to go say bye to Liv. I’ll be back soon.” 

When the door shut, Sienna and Dom were left alone. Looking at each other and smiling. Dom took the few steps that separated them and pulled her into his arms. He knew that it was only for a few moments, but he didn’t know when or if he would ever be able to hold her again. 

“Oh God, Dom.” She said into his neck. 

“I know baby. I know.” He whispered rubbing her back lightly. 

There really was nothing else to say. Everything that needed to be spoken had been in the past. Nothing has changed. 

Sniffing, Sienna pulled back. “Dom, you had better get going before Bloom comes to get his stuff. I don’t need another confrontation right now.” 

Dom sighed and kissed her. “You’re right love. But you have to promise to call me and let me know that everything is alright.” 

Sienna touched his cheek. “I will. I love you.” 

Blinking, Dom kissed her one more time. “Love you too.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sam looked from Sienna to Orlando, thoughtful. Orlando looked like something the cat dragged in. And Sienna. Well Sienna looked like she could murder Orlando and not think anything of it. 

Sighing, Samantha leaned her head back. Orlando just might have blown it this time. Sienna was a very forgiving person. But Sam was sure that she had her limits. Samantha would bet the farm that Orlando had pushed those limits. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando could feel the tension emanating from the seat next to him. Sienna hadn’t spoke a word or even looked at him since she stormed off the balcony the night before. If they didn’t talk this through, there would be no way that his mum or Adriana wouldn’t know anything was wrong. Plus he missed Sienna. His friend. Granted, they hadn’t been sleeping together and for a while that bothered him. But having a friend after alienating so many, felt good. 

Ruefully, he smiled to himself. And he had been worried about Sienna at the party. When it had been his own doings that had made things go so badly. Looking to his right, he sighed. He had to do something. 

“Sienna.” He said quietly and cringed when she visibly stiffened. 

“What?” She replied, keeping her eyes glued to the window and the passing clouds. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Slowly, Sienna turned to look at him. Really look at him. 

“I was drunk. I didn’t…” 

“Just stop.” She said raising her hand. “I don’t want to talk about it. Besides there is nothing to be sorry for. Unless you’re sorry for being a hypocrite?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

Biting his lip, he looked at Sienna. Trying to read her. The look in her eyes was scaring him. She didn’t hate him, but the closeness that they had achieved in the past few months was gone. This whole thing was out of his control. 

“I love you.” 

Sighing, Sienna looked back out the window. “You have a funny way of showing it.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

‘Let the fun begin,’ Sam thought to herself as she watched Orlando and Sienna dislodge themselves from their seats. She had never been on a flight that had been so long in her life. 

Slowly walking off the plane next to each other, all three stopped when they saw Fiona running toward them. Then Orlando rushed to meet her with Sam and Sienna on his heels. 

“Thank God. Orlando. Sienna. We have to hurry. There has been an accident.” 

Sienna stepped next to Orlando. “Who?” 

Fiona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Don’t cry now.’ “It’s Adi.” 

“WHAT??!?!’ Both Sienna and Orlando yelled at the same time. 

Samantha grabbed Sienna’s hand. 

“What happened to my baby? Fiona? What happened?” 

“There was an accident. She’s in the hospital.” 

Sienna dropped her bag and turned to Orlando. “Orlando?” 

Picking up her bag he grabbed her hand. “We are on our way. Sienna you have to stay calm.” 

“I have a car waiting.” Fiona said, leading the group at a run out of the airport.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 

Orlando was holding Sienna. Rocking her. Rubbing her back gently. “Everything will be alright love. It will.” He said trying to convince himself as well. 

Sienna wasn’t so sure. As soon has she had seen Fiona running towards them in the airport, her heart dropped to her feet. And in that heart she knew that something had happened to her little Adi. 

“Can’t the driver go faster?” Sienna asked blinking back her tears. 

“Love, we have to get to the hospital in one piece.” Orlando said kissing the top of her head. “We will get there sweetheart.” 

Sienna closed her eyes and sighed. It was strange how quickly things change in a crisis. The man that she had wanted to kill by the most painful means, now became the man that was holding her together. It was a comfort to have his arms around her. All the issues and stress faded away in the face of the circumstances. Their petty little issues seemed trivial now. 

Opening her eyes when she felt the car stop, she looked around and saw that they were at the hospital. They all exited the car a rushed into the ICU. 

“Mum!!!” Orlando yelled, running up to his hysterical mother. 

“Oh Orlando. Sienna. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. Breaking down again, she collapsed in a nearby chair. With Orlando kneeling in front of her. 

“Mr., Mrs. Bloom?” 

Orlando and Sienna turn to see a doctor nearing them. Sienna ran up to him. 

“That’s us. Please. Adriana. What happened to my little girl?” Sienna asked in a near panic. 

Orlando came up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. “Enna honey, you have to stay calm.” Which was saying a lot since he was no where near calm either. “Please, Dr…” 

“Matthews. Timothy Matthews.” The doctor finished for Orlando, extending his hand. 

Orlando nodded. “Dr. Matthews. What happened?” 

The doctor sighed and motioned for them to sit down. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. “From what we have gathered from your mother, Mr. Bloom, was that Adriana fell out of the second story window of her house.” 

For the first time in her life, Sienna felt like she was going to faint. Her baby. The only thing keeping her upright was Orlando’s arm, around her shoulders. She looked over and Sam who had squeezed her knee. 

“We have her stabilized.” 

“Oh thank god.” Sienna sighed in relief. “When can I see her?” 

The doctor looked from Sienna to Orlando and then down at the floor. This was the part of the job that he absolutely hated. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Orlando asked, a sudden cold seeping into his bones. 

Taking a deep breath the doctor looked back up at them. “In the fall she sustained major brain trauma. Not only from the fall, but from lack of oxygen.” Pausing to try and choose his words carefully, he knew there was no easy way to put it. “I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bloom. Adiriana is brain dead.” 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO” Sienna yelled and crumbled into Orlando’s arms. 

Orlando buried his face in her hair. Not his little girl. It couldn’t happen to her. 

“Is there anything you can do?” Sam asked while her tears fell freely as well. 

“We have done everything we can. She is breathing with help of a machine and she has been hooked up to feeding tubes.” 

Sienna cried even harder. She had seen enough ER and Chicago Hope to know that, that was no way to live. Her baby should not be like that. 

“I’ll leave you to talk. When you are ready to go in and see her, just call for me.” 

A few moments after the doctor left, Orlando motioned for Samantha to leave. Nodding and kissing both of them on the top of the head she left. 

Taking a deep breath, Orlando gave Sienna a gentle squeeze. “Sienna baby. We have to talk.” 

Sienna shook her head. She knew they had to talk. She knew the decision that they had to make. She didn’t want to voice it. Because once they did, they would have to say goodbye to her forever. And she wasn’t ready for that. 

Closing his eyes, Orlando rested his cheek on her head. ‘What a bloody aweful way to clear your head’, he thought to himself. His baby girl was dying. He had thought the heartbreaks of past we enough to kill him, but this was a million times worse. 

Looking up when he heard footsteps, Orlando took in the sight of his mother. She looked terrible. 

“How are you holding up mum?” 

Sniffing, Sienna raised her head and looked at Sonia as well. 

“Orlando. Sienna. I am so sorry. This is all my fault.” She said crying and falling into Samantha’s arms. 

“The medicine that the doctor gave her must be wearing off. They said that she has been in hysterics all night.” 

Standing up he pulled his mom into his arms. “No it’s not mum. It’s not.” He whispered into the top of her head, making eye contact with his sister. 

“Yes it is. She said she was going to sleep in your old room, because she missed you. I never thought to check on her. That bloody window seat.” 

Orlando blinked in surprise and turned when he felt a touch on his back. Turning, he saw Sienna, calmer, but still crying. 

“Don’t even start thinking this is your fault Orlando.” Sienna said quietly. 

His heart gave a jump at how well she knew him. Logically he knew it wasn’t his fault. But try telling that to the illogical side, which up to this point had been ruling his life. 

The doctor came up and guided Sonia to a chair and gave her a couple pills. Standing, he came back over to Orlando and Sienna. 

“As soon as they kick in you mother will be calmer. Have you two reached a descion yet?” He asked looking at the two distraught people in front of him. 

Orlando grabbed Sienna’s hand and she never even thought about fighting it. 

“I think we have.” Orlando looked at Sienna. Even though they hadn’t actually talked, they both knew what had to be done. 

Tears falling she nodded. “Can we say goodbye first? I want the last words she hears to be ours.” 

The doctor smiled sadly. “Of course. I totally understand. Follow me please.” 

Hand in hand Sienna and Orlando start to follow him. 

“Orlando. Sienna. Tell Adi that her Aunt Sam loves her.” Samantha said crying and holding onto her mother. 

“We will.” Orlando replied giving her a hug. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

At the door to Adis’ hospital room Sienna stopped. “I don’t think I can go in there Orlando.” She said quietly. 

Putting his hands on either side of her face, his kissed her forehead. “Enna, love. You have to. We have to let our little girl know that we love her.” 

Blinking, tears fell down her face. “I don’t want to say goodbye to her. Not yet. Not ever.!!!” 

Orlando pulled her close. “Me either. But we have to. She has no kind of life like this. We should let her go.” 

Sienna rested her head in Orlando’s chest. It was amazing, how after all the crap that had gone, she found his arms comforting. 

‘Jenny, help me.’, Sienna thought to herself. 

Raising her head, she looked up into Orlando’s eyes. “Let’s go say goodbye.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sam was rubbing her mom’s back who had fallen asleep on a couch in the waiting room. She had never felt so helpless in her life. 

The devastation in Sienna and Orlando’s eyes was immense. It completely broke her heart. And then there was her mom. Sonia was completely blaming herself. Adi was her only grandchild and it was killing her. 

Sighing, Samantha stood up and looked out the window. The weather had turned as bleak as the situation in the hospital. Now as the time for family. And friends. Sienna and Orlando both needed their friends around them. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed Dom’s number. Despite what Orlando thought, both he and Sienna need Dom right now. And she was going to get him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dom grunted and searched for his phone. He had just fallen asleep, after spending hours replaying the weekend in his mind. Maybe it had been a bad idea to see her. To talk to her. Because now, Sienna was more firmly rooted in his heart and soul that ever before. 

“This had better be bloody important Bill!!!” 

Dom assumed it was Billy. He had been calling every thirty minutes to make sure Dom was OK. 

“Dom, it’s not Billy. It’s me Sam.” 

Sitting up, Dom put his feet on the floor, immediately panicked by the tears in her voice. “What is it Sam? Is it Sienna? Is she alright?” 

“It’s not Sienna Dom. It’s Adi. There was an accident.” 

After a pause and a sob that caused Dom’s blood to run cold she spoke again. 

“She’s not going to make it Dom. Enna and Orlando are in there with her now saying their goodbyes. They are going to pull the plug on the machines.” 

Dom sobbed fell back on the bed. “My little girl?!?!?! Please tell me you are mistaken?” 

“I wish I was.” She said quietly. 

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand Dom sniffed. “OH God. Enna and Orlando must be hysterical.” 

“I don’t think the reality of it has set in yet Dom. They decided to take her off the machines, but I think once Sienna sees Adi she will change her mind.” 

Dom held back another sob. “Should I come?” He asked quietly. 

“I think you should. Sienna needs you. So does Orlando, whether he thinks so or not.” 

Without a moments hesitation he sat up. “OK. I’ll be on the next plane out of here. Thanks for calling me.” 

“You needed to know.” 

Closing his eyes top try a process the whole thing, he took a deep breath. “Have you informed Mr. and Mrs. Mathis?” 

“They were next on my list.” 

“When you talk to them, let them know that they are in my prayers” 

“Will do. Be careful. Don’t get into an accident or anything rushing to the hospital. Sienna can only take so much. 

“I promise. See you in a few hours.” 

Hanging up the phone he took a few moments to collect his scattered thoughts. He had calls to make. One to the airport and one to Billy. Sam was being strong for everyone. It would wear on her soon and they she would need someone herself. Plus, both he and Billy could be there for Orlando. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Fifteen hours later, Dom and Billy were running up to the hospital. In the last check with Sam, Sienna was losing it. She simply refused to let Adi go. Sam had tried. Orlando had tried. And she refused any medicine to help her calm down. Things were ugly. Sam was hoping that Dom would get through to her. 

Dom saw her before she saw him. Sienna was sitting on the floor, arms crossed over her stomach and she was rocking back and forth. She was alone because she wouldn’t let anyone near her. She looked utterly alone and lost. Dom’s eyes filled with tears at the sight. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna couldn’t stop the tears or the pain going through her soul. She would give anything to trade places with Adi. She had even prayed for that, to no avail. She was still alive and well, while her little girl lie dying. It was so damned unfair. She wished that Dom was with her. 

“Enna?” 

She blinked. Now she was hearing things. She heard Dom calling her name. Now maybe she should take some of that medicine that was offered earlier. Turning when she felt a hand on her back, she blinked in surprise. 

“Dom?”, she asked quietly. 

“Yes love. I came as soon as I heard.” 

“OH God Dom.” She said breaking down and falling into his arms sobbing. 

Dom wrapped his arms around her and sat on the floor, pulling her in his lap. “Go ahead baby. Cry. I’m here.” ‘Always’ he added silently to himself. 

~ ~ ~ 

Orlando stepped out of Adriana’s room, to see Billy with his arm around Sam who was crying silently into his neck. Looking to his left he saw Dom holding Sienna. 

His first reaction was bodily dislodge her from his arms, but under the circumstances she needed everyone she could get. And truth be told, so did he. 

Deciding to let them have time alone, he made his way over Billy and Sam. Sitting next to Sam he rubbed her back and caught Billy’s eye over her head. 

“I am so sorry, Orli.” Billy said quietly, taking the first step. 

Blinking back tears Orlando sighed. “Thank you Billy. For coming.” 

“Nothing was going to stop us Orli. We still love you like a brother.” 

Orlando closed his eyes and laid his head back. He didn’t deserve anyone’s forgiveness. “Billy..” 

Before he could say anything, screaming from the other end of the hall grabbed their attention. 

“I hate him Dom!!!!!” 

Orlando, Sam and Billy all came running up. 

Getting down on one knee, Orlando looked at Sienna. “Love,” 

Looking at Orlando, Dom shook his head. “Orli, you had better just leave. For now.” 

Orlando was confused. “Enna, love. Talk to me.” 

Sienna looked at him, with eyes that frightened him. Cold and accusatory. 

“Talk to you?”, she yelled. “When have you ever listened to me? For God’s sake, none of this would have happened if you weren’t such and asshole. This is all your fault.” 

Orlando stood up. Dazed. Confused. “Sienna that’s not true.” 

Squinting, Sienna looked up at him. “If you hadn’t blackmailed me and forced me move here with you, Adi wouldn’t be dying. I wouldn’t be sitting here trying to find it in me to let go of my little girl.” 

Orlando blinked. Trying not to let them see how much her words hurt or just how truthful they were. He knew it was his fault. 

“Orli, you best go with Sam and Billy. I’ll take care of her. She’s not thinking straight right now.” 

Sienna turned on Dom. “Your defending him after everything he has done to us?!?!?!?” 

Dom put a hand on her cheek. “Enna, he loves Adi as much as you do. Now is not the time to bring any of this other stuff into it. All that is important right now is what’s best for Adriana. And the decision that has to be made. Let the rest of it go for now, love.” 

Sienna sniffed and then collapsed on the floor, Orlando and Dom both reaching for her. Orlando stood up quickly. 

“Take her to the seats Dom. I’ll find a doctor so that he could give her something. Then I will go in and see Adi.” 

Dom smiled weakly at him and carried Sienna to the chairs.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 

Orlando walked quietly into her room and sat down by her bed. Grabbing her hand, he shuddered at how cold Adi felt. 

“I love you baby girl. I hope you know that. And I love your aunt Enna too.” 

Orlando hadn’t entered the room with the thoughts of confession on his mind, but now that he started, seems as there was no stopping the words or the tears. 

“I have been an awful person the last few years, sweetheart. Actually, your mommy was probably one of the last rays of light in my life. Until you and Enna came along. But, by the time you guys showed up, I was so jaded and hurt that I treated everyone like ****. Oh sorry, love. Crap. I treated everyone like crap. Except you. You were, ARE my angel.” 

Laying his head next to Adriana’s on the bed, he cried. “I don’t want to let you go sweetheart. And Sienna don’t want to either. But we have to. You will be happy. You will get to see your mommy again, love. But I want you to know that because of you I have changed. Enna is part of it too, but for you I want to be a better man. A better person. I still have work to do, but I promise that I will keep trying,” 

Sitting back up, he pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. “I love you Adi. I will forever.” 

~~~ 

“Sienna, you have to calm down. Taking all of this out on Orlando is not fair.” Dom whispered, rubbing her back. 

Sighing, she sat up. The doctor had forced her to take a couple pills, that relaxed her a little bit. With her head a bit clearer, she realized that she had taken her fear and hurt out on Orlando. As much as he had bull****ted his way around in life, he did love Adi. And that was the point. All the other crap was minor in comparison. 

“Where is he?”, she asked Dom. 

“He’s with Adi.” 

Tears falling slowly, Sienna put her head on Dom’s shoulder. “It’s really time isn’t it? I have to let her go.” 

Closing his eyes, letting his tears fall and wishing for all that he was worth that he could take this away from her, Dom kissed the top of her head. “I think so, love.” 

Holding her close while sobs wracked her body, he waited. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

Sienna shook her head and kissed him. “No. I think this is something that Orlando and I have to do ourselves.” Taking a deep breath she stood up. “Will you wait for me?” 

Kissing her softly Dom said, “Forever.” 

Wrapping her arms around her middle, Sienna made her way to Adriana’s room. 

~~~ 

“You holding up OK?” Billy asked sitting next to Dom. 

Dom shrugged. “As well as I can be. I just wish there was more I could do for Sienna and Orlando. But like Enna said, this is something they have to do themselves. It just hurts like hell, Bill.” 

“I know.” Billy said putting a comforting arm around Dom’s shoulders. 

~~~ 

Sienna found Orlando with his head next to Adi’s on the pillow, and her little hand enclosed in his. The sight tugged at her heart and broke it all at the same time. It was a crappy time to recognize the gentleness in Orlando. But she did, and she sighed, stepping into the room. 

Gently she tapped his shoulder. “Orlando.” 

Sitting up, startled, he looked around. Confused at first where he was. Then in few seconds it all came rushing back to him. With a rush of emotion, he stood up and engulfed Sienna in his arms. 

“I am so sorry, love.” He whispered into her hair. “I am so sorry.” 

Squeezing him, she looked up. “I know.” 

Cupping her face in his hands, he gently rubbed her tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs. “We can get through this, Enna. We just have to be strong. And there for each other.” 

Sienna blinked, not wanting to think about how this shifted her and Orlando’s relationship. It was about Adriana and letting her go. 

Orlando looked over at his little girl. Memorizing her. Remembering her laughter. Her hugs. Her heart. So much like her Aunt Enna, even though there was no blood relationship. Both were going to feel the pain of losing their little girl. 

“We have to say goodbye, Enna” Orlando said quietly. 

Sienna glanced at him and then looked over at Adriana. An anguished sob escaped her lips. “I’m not ready to.” 

“Oh honey. You never will be. Neither will I.” He said pulling her into his arms. “But we have too.” 

After a few moments of silence, Sienna lifted her head and looked at Adriana. It was time. “You will have to tell the doctor, Orlando. I can’t.” She said quietly.

Letting the tears fall, Orlando kissed the top of her head. “I will love. Did you want to be in the room?” 

“I don’t think I can. But I don’t want my baby to be alone when it happens either.” Sienna said crying. 

Orlando lifted her face up to look at him. “Would like to have Dom here with you?” 

Sienna blinked in surprise. “You wouldn’t mind?” She was shocked that he would offer. And now that she thought about it, she did need Dom with her. 

“No. You need him. And so do I. Dom and I were the best of friends at one time. This situation is more important than anything.” 

“Thank you Orlando.” 

Looking into her eyes, he laid a hand on her cheek. “I would do anything for you.” 

~~~ 

Between Orlando and Dom, Sienna held their hands. The three of them stood outside Adriana’s room. Dom squeezed her hand. She blinked and looked at him. 

“I’m here sweetheart.” 

Looking at him with all the love in her heart she sighed. “I know.” 

~~~ 

Sitting in their living room, cradled in Dom’s arms, Sienna could still hear her little girl’s voice. Her footsteps. Her laughter. After they had finally pulled the tubes and wires out if Adriana, Sienna had a minor breakdown. The doctor had given her a sedative. Now that it was wearing off, she felt the hysterics returning. Curling up as close she could to Dom, she let the tears fall. ‘How could this have happened?’, she wondered for the millionth time. 

Looking at the window, she notice Orlando standing alone. And she could tell by the set of his shoulders he was holding a lot in. 

“I need to talk to Orlando.” 

Dom kissed the top of her head. “Ok, love. I will go se how Sam and Sonia are.” 

~~~ 

Orlando sighed when he felt her hand rub his back. Closing his eyes and letting her calm him, he turned to her. 

Sienna sighed and went into his arms. “Talk to me Bloom,” she said quietly. 

Sliding his arm around her, Orlando pulled her closer. “I miss her.” 

Sienna nodded. “I know. So do I.” 

“I am so sorry, love.” Orlando whispered into the top of her head. 

Sienna sighed. She had been unduly cruel to him in the hospital. “Bloom, this wasn’t your fault. And I had no right saying the things I did. I am the one that’s sorry.” 

Orlando looked down at her. He wanted to so badly ask about them. What all this would mean for them. But he was afraid of the answer. For now he would let it go. They had more important issues. 

“I know. It’s forgotten. How are you holding up?” He asked, concerned. 

Sienna shrugged. “Ok I guess. I think I am numb right now.” 

Orlando kissed the top of her head. “I know the feeling.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I just got done talking to Mr. and Mrs. Mathis.” Sam said sitting next to Sienna on the couch. 

Sienna had lost control when she had tried telling Adi’s grandparents what happened. “How are they?” 

“Mr. Mathis’s doctor said that flying was out of the question.” 

Sienna looked at Orlando. “We have to have to have Adi’s service in Boston, Orlando.” 

Orlando nodded his agreement. “And most of our friends are in the states. I am sure that they would want to be there.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Jenny’s parents set Orlando and Sienna up in her old room. Dom, Sam, and Sonia each had a spare bedroom. Billy had to go back to LA, but promised that he would be in attendance at the funeral. Most all of Orlando’s friends had shown up to pay their respects and attend. In the face of this tragedy, it seemed like the past was where it belonged. In the past. 

The only tension that Sienna could pick up, was between Elijah, Lauren and Orlando. And with good reason. But they were all handling things with maturity and understanding. 

Sienna sighed and looked around her room. For the last week her and Orlando had shared the room. And talked. Just about Adi and stuff. Nothing about them. Neither knew how to breech the subject. And Sienna didn’t want to think about that yet. There would be time after Adriana’s funeral. 

‘Adi’s funeral,’ Sienna thought, as another onslaught of tears escaped her already bloodshot eyes. Her funeral was only two days away. 

With great difficulty, her and Sam had purchased a new dress for Adi. Purple. Her favorite color. Even though no one was going to see it because it was a closed casket, Sienna wanted Adi in a new dress. After the shopping trip, in which Sienna broke down several times, they took the dress to the funeral home. The same one which was used for Jenny. Only difference this time was that she couldn’t go in. At all. Orlando and Adi’s grandparent’s had to make all the arrangements. She was beginning to wonder if she would be to attend the funeral at all. 

Laying back on her bed, Sienna sighed. ‘I am so sorry Jenny.’ She thought to herself for the millionth time. Closing her eyes, she let her thousands of memories of Adi flood her mind. Turning her head when she felt the bed sag by her head, she looked up to see Dom. She smiled weakly. 

“Hey.” Sienna said quietly. 

Kissing her forehead Dom smiled. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Rolling onto her side, Sienna grabbed Dom’s hand and pulled him down next to her. “I was thinking about Adi.” 

“Wanna talk about her?” 

Sienna shook her head, tears starting to form again. “No. Just hold me Dominic.” 

“I can do that.” Dom said quietly, pulling her to his chest and cradling her in his arms. 

Sienna closed her eyes and sighed. It had been so long since she had been in Dom’s arms. And it felt wonderful. Comforting. It felt like home. Turning, she grazed his neck with her lips. 

“Sienna..” Dom whispered looking down at her. 

“Please Dom.” Sienna said placing a few more kisses on his neck.. 

Closing his eyes against the force of her words and his longing to bury himself inside her again, he pulled back. 

“Enna, love. Look at me.” 

Sienna shook her head. 

“Sienna. Honey…” This time he forcibly made her look at him. “As much as I want to, this is not the time or the place.” 

Sienna blinked at looked at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” He said as he moved himself so that his back was against the headboard. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her. 

Leaning her head back against his chest she closed her eyes. “I love you Dominic.” 

Closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek on the top of her head he whispered, “I love you too.”


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 

Orlando stood frozen in place. It was just like before. One of his ‘so called friends’ was betraying him. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down and clear his mind. ‘This wasn’t the same. He and Sienna were married. She just needed the comfort of Dom. Once the funeral passed, they would talk and all will be as it should be. Then they could go back to rebuilding their lives. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sitting amid the hundreds of flowers that they brought home, Sienna and Orlando held hands. Dom and Billy went to help Sonia and Sam with some coffee. 

“Now what?” Sienna asked Orlando. 

Pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, Orlando looked at her. “What do you mean?” 

Sienna shrugged. “I just feel so…lost. Adi was my whole life.” ‘Dom was part of that too’ she added to herself. 

Pulling her with him, Orlando leaned back against the sofa.. “I know. I mean she had only been in my life a short while, but she completely had my heart.” He wanted to add that she did too, but thought better of it. “It’s just going to take some time.” 

Sienna closed her eyes and laid her head on Orlando’s shoulder. There was no way to prevent the conversation that had to happen. She had been thinking hard the past few days since Adi died. She cared about Orlando. More than she thought she ever would. But she didn’t love him. And with Adi gone, there was no reason to stay together. Yes, they would have to talk, but it wouldn’t be right then. They still had a week. Today was about remembering one special little girl. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Enna, honey. You need to talk to him.” Dom said throwing a rock into the water. He and Sienna had gone for a walk down by the shore. 

Grabbing his hand, she thought a moment. “Dom, It’s going to kill him when I leave. When I tell him that I am not going back with him.” 

Dom closed his eyes against the fear the welled up inside him. “Do you want to leave him, Sienna?”, he asked quietly. 

Sienna looked at Dom and saw tears and fear in his eyes. “Oh my God. Dominic. Baby. It’s not like that.” She reached out and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. “Did you really think I was in love with him?” 

Dom grabbed her hands and pulled her close. “I really didn’t know what to expect.” 

“I love you Dominic Monaghan. And I am going to leave him. But I want to make sure that he is going to be OK. Orlando, the one you all talked about, was just starting to come back. This could cause a huge emotional setback.” 

Dom kissed the top of her head. He loved her so much. And this was why. Sienna thought of everyone but herself. The thought of losing her again, killed him. “You best talk to him soon, love.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sienna folded her last pair of pants and put them in her suitcase her and Dom were flying back to LA in the morning and she still was trying to work up the nerve to talk to Orlando. It was do or die time and she knew it. 

“Enna?” 

She turned when she heard her name being called. Closing her eyes she said a quick prayer and sat on the bed, next to her suitcase. “In here Bloom.”, she yelled to him from her perch. 

“I was…”, he stopped and looked at her suitcase. “What are you packing for?” 

Sienna looked up at him. “Getting ready to leave.” 

Orlando sat down next to her. “You ready to go home, love?”, he asked grabbing her hand. 

Standing up she paced back and forth for a few seconds, the dropped on her knees in front of him and sighed. 

~~~~ 

Orlando looked at her. Something was telling him that this wasn’t going to be good. “Enna, you’re scaring me.” He said voice, shaking. 

“Bloom,” stopping she sighed, took a deep breath and started again. “Bloom, I am not going back to England with you.” 

Orlando looked at her a little confused, a vice gripping his heart and tightening in fear. “What?”, he asked softly. 

~~~~ 

Standing, Sienna sat on the bed next to him and grabbed his hand. “Orlando, you know the only reason for this was Adriana.” 

Orlando swung his head around and looked at her. “Meaning?” 

“Meaning, we don’t love each other, so there is no reason to drag it out,” she replied quietly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Orlando stood up and shoved her away from him. “Bloody hell!”, he yelled. 

“Bloom. Please. I’m sorry.” 

He rolled his eyes and started pacing. “My God, you are just like her. A cold, heartless *****.” 

“That’s not fair.” Sienna said, blinking back tears. “You’re the one that forced this. Made me leave the love of my life. If anyone is cold hearted, it’s you.” 

Orlando turned and looked out the window. Fuming. Angry. Hurt. Not really focusing on anything, he let his emotions run. Let the memories flood his brain. He stiffened when he felt her touch on his back. “Bloom, talk to me.” 

Orlando turned and took in every inch of her face. “I love you Sienna,” he said in a whisper. 

Sienna, blinked and sat down on the bed. He wasn’t lying. He had said it before, but she just dismissed it as him trying to get on her good side. But this was different. It was there, in his eyes. His love. His sorrow. His deep hurt. Not just from her but from his past. 

“What did she do?” Sienna asked. 

Orlando shook his head. “She has nothing to do with this. With us” He turned back to the window. 

“Yes she does. She is the reason that you shut yourself off from life. Why you let yourself get so jaded, that your ego took over. Why everyone that loved you, left you.” 

Sienna could see the war inside him. Just from the set of his shoulder. His uneven breathing. 

“Does it matter anymore? You’re still going to leave me.” 

Sienna sighed. “Bloom, you never had me. Not the way you wanted. My heart has always belonged to Dominic. I did, however, start to care about you. And whatever, or whoever is eating you up inside is going to kill you if you don’t work it out.” 

With every word that Sienna spoke, Orlando’s heart broke a little more. 

“Who was she Orlando? What happened?” Sienna knew he had to get this out. Once he did, he could begin to heal. After a few more seconds of silence, she stood up and walked over to him. “Orlando you need to talk about this.” 

Orlando looked at her, tears falling down his cheeks. Seeing her there, with the worry, caring and concern in her eyes, he couldn’t hold back. 

“Her name was Amy.” He closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had let himself think about her. Since he had said her name aloud. “We met while I was filming Pirates of the Caribbean.” 

Sienna put her arms around him in a comforting gesture, willing him to continue. 

“We hit it off instantly, even though we were completely different. She was great. A homebody. We balanced each other out. All my mates loved her. I loved her.” He took a deep breath, hoping he could get out, what no one knew. “We started having some problems. Nothing major. At least I didn’t think so. Not until we had a major fight. I can’t even remember what it was about. Only that I stormed out, with her lying on the floor crying. Begging me to come back in and work things out. I had told her we were through. I walked around for a few hours. Until I realized that I did love her. And that she was everything that I wanted. So I went back to our flat.” 

Sienna was starting to grasp what happened. And it wasn’t good. “Was she with someone else?” 

Orlando laughed, without humor. “Not just someone, Sienna. I walked in on her and Elijah in our bed. Clothes and empty liquor bottles strewn across our floor. From the living room to our bed. OUR F*****g bed. Elijah Jordan Wood. One of my best mates. I walked back out the door and the rest you know.” 

Sienna stood there in stunned disbelief. Elijah. After all of his righteous indignation, it turns out he was just full of ****. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around all of this. 

“What about Lauren?” She asked afraid to know the answer. 

Orlando shrugged. “Paybacks a *****, love.” 

“Amy never knew you were there?” 

“No. No one did. And after that I just stopped caring. It seemed that if everyone took what they wanted, I could to. Easier that way. Less pain. And I was content with that. Until you.” 

Speechless, Sienna sat down on the bed. “Bloom, I am so sorry.” 

Orlando shrugged. “What does it matter now?” 

“Orlando,” Sienna stood up, walked to the window and put her hand on his shoulder. Turning him toward her, she smiled sadly at him. “It means everything. You have to let this go. And can’t go on living like this. Letting the hate and anger eat at you. You can’t shut yourself off from the world.” 

Orlando looked down at her and put his hand on her cheek. “Enna, I need you.” 

She smiled at him. “I need you too, Bloom. Just not in the way you want. And I will always be here for you. Just a phone call or an air plane ride away. So will Dom.” 

Orlando blinked. Thinking. “Dom.” 

As if on cue, Dom walked in the room. “Everything OK?” 

Turning, Orlando shrugged and pulled Sienna close to his side. “No. But I think it will get better.” 

Looking perplexed and a little worried, he asked “why?” 

“Enna, can you let Dom and I talk alone for a few minutes?” Orlando asked looking down into her eyes. 

Kissing Orlando’s cheek she smiled. “You bet. I’ll just take my stuff to the car.” 

Walking past Dom she winked and whispered that she loved him. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando and Dom stood their looking at each other. Then Orlando took a deep breath and sat on the bed. 

“I’m sorry Dominic.” He said quietly, silent tears falling down his cheeks. 

Dom sat next to him. “OK” 

Orlando looked at him a little shocked. But it was good ole’ Dom. He really knew deep down that this was all that Dom wanted. An apology and Sienna. “Really?” 

Dom smiled. “Yup. That was all I needed to hear. And to see. To see that you meant it. You are, always have been, and will continue to be, one of my best friends. I would never write you off.” 

Orlando sighed. “Everyone else has.” 

Putting his arm around Orlando’s shoulder, Dom squeezed. “Not really. All you have to do is apologize.” 

Orlando thought for a moment. He could do that. He was truly sorry. It might be a humbling experience, but he could do it. Not with Elijah. There was too much pain and anger there. Orlando wasn’t sure he could ever forgive Elijah. Or Amy. That was a bitter anger that ran deep. 

“And both Sienna and I are here for you.” 

Orlando smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of love and caring from any of his friends. It had only been Adi that filled that need recently. The emotions were just too much for him to handle, and Orlando broke down. 

Keeping his arm around Orlando, Dom thought that this had been a long time in coming. He just wished the circumstances leading up to it had been different. He blinked back his own tears. 

“Dom, I don’t want to be alone anymore. I need her.” Orlando said, standing up and walking back to the window. “I love her Dom.” 

Dom stood up and leaned against the wall facing Orlando. “I know. I’m sorry.” There really wasn’t much else he could say. 

Sighing, Orlando looked at his friend. “Be good to her Dom. She loves you. And it has….I have ripped her heart out. Sienna doesn’t feel that she deserves you. When she does. She deserves you and so much more. 

Dom nodded. “She does. And I love her.” 

~~~~ 

Sienna was sitting on the porch alternating between wondering what going on with Dom and Orlando. And complete anger and disappointment in Elijah. She was still in a state of shock and disbelief over what Orlando had told her. She wasn’t sure she could even go home without confronting him, she was that pissed. 

She was shaken out of her musings by a touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dom smiling down at her. 

“How is he?” She asked, standing up. 

Shrugging, Dom pulled her against him. “Hurt. A little confused. But I think he will be OK. I think this whole thing has actually made him wake up a bit.” 

Sienna sighed. ‘Thank God’, she thought to herself. 

“He wants to talk to you before we leave.” Dom said kissing the top of her head. 

“He’s not leaving too?” 

Shaking his head he pointed towards the house. “Go talk to him.” 

“OK. Love you Dominic.” 

He kissed her. “Love you more.” 

~~~ 

Orlando had made his way downstairs to the kitchen and was making himself a cup of tea. He wondered if the tears would ever stop. First losing Adi. Then Sienna. But then getting Dom back. And the hope of maybe fixing all that had been wrong with his life. It was all overwhelming. He just hoped he could do it alone. He knew deep down that if it was going to turn out all right, he would HAVE to do it alone. No one could help him. Not even Sienna. 

“Bloom.” 

Orlando turned around and looked at her. All the guilt and hurt rushing over him, letting his tears fall. 

Sienna took the last few steps towards him and put her arms around him. “Stop, sweetie,” she whispered to him. Orlando just stood there sobbing in her arms. 

“I am so sorry, love. So sorry. For everything.” 

Sienna let her own tears fall. “I know you are.” She out her hands on either side of his face. “I forgive you Orlando Bloom.” 

Orlando blinked. “What? Why? How could you?” 

Sienna smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Because I have faith in you. Because I know how you used to be and I saw glimpses of that person that everyone talked about. Now you have to forgive yourself. And Elijah and Amy. If you hold on to that hate and anger things will never change.” 

Orlando shook his head. “I don’t know if I can do that right now. I know I have to. And I want to. But..” 

Sienna put her finger on his lips. “I know. And I am sure the time will come when you will be ready.” 

“Enna, love. Our plane leaves in an hour and a half.” 

Sienna looked behind her to Dom. “Ok hun. I’ll be out in a second.” Turning back to Orlando she wrinkled her nose. “What is this I hear about you not leaving today?” 

Orlando shrugged. “I think I need to be here for a while. I already asked Mr. and Mrs. Mathis if I could stay. I just need to be close to Adi.” 

Blinking back tears, Sienna put her arms around him again and squeezed. “I really do love you, Bloom.” 

Orlando pulled back and looked at her. “I know.” Placing a soft kiss on her lips he smiled sadly. “I love you too. More than I wish I did.” 

Sienna started to reply when Orlando put a finger on her mouth. “You don’t need to say anything. I know you don’t love me in that way. I just wanted you to know that despite everything I did, I love you. Now you had better get going, before Dom does hit me like he has wanted to for the last year or so.” 

Sienna let out a small giggle. “Bloom. That’s not funny.” 

Orlando ****ed an eyebrow. Sienna rolled her eyes. “Ok so maybe he did. But you guys are past that now. Right?” 

Orlando nodded. “Yes. But it is going to take some time to get things back the way they were with us.” 

“Well, I know he wants that. So I am sure you guys will make it.” 

Both jumped when the horn honked. 

“Ok I had better jet before Dom has a stroke or something.” She gave him one quick kiss and headed towards the door. 

“Enna, you or Dom call me when you get home.” 

“Will do. Take care, Bloom.” Sienna turned and ran down the steps to the car. 

Orlando watched from the screen door, as a flood of new tears assaulted him. It hurt like hell to let her go. But this was a new beginning and he was determined to make things right. He had promised his little girl that he would be a better man. So for her he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a sequel to this years ago. I never finished it. I suppose if there was renewed interest in the story I could be persuaded to finish it.


End file.
